Return of the Rebellion
by Aliane
Summary: ~*~NEW CHAPTER UP!!!!~*~ Jaina has to deal with many burdens, including keeping her relationship with Jag a secret from her parents and dealing with the infamous rogue everyone loves... Wes Janson. J/J
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, it's George Lucas's, so please don't sue me, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Feedback is muchly appreciated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Staring out the X-Wing cockpit at the green planet below, Jaina Solo breathed deeply. She was not here on an official mission for either the military or the Jedi; rather, she was here on a personal mission to lay a ghost to rest.  
  
Before her hung the planet of Myrkr, the site of her little brother Anakin's death. Jaina could picture him clearly in her mind's eye. His dark hair, perpetually tousled; his ice-blue eyes that, ironically, were able to melt the hearts of the strictest disciplinarians.  
  
Oh, Kin-kin, she thought, blinking back tears. Why did you have to die so young?  
  
She fingered her lightsaber absently, dwelling on thoughts of her brother. His zest for life and his abilities that promised to make him the most powerful Jedi the galaxy had ever seen.  
  
But it was not to be.  
  
A few months ago, Anakin's life had ended prematurely while spearheading a crucial mission against the Yuuzhan Vong. Jaina had grieved bitterly for him ever since, but had finally come to terms with her brother's death.  
  
Jaina's hand hovered over the switch that would normally eject spare X-Wing parts and canisters. Today, however, instead of empty containers, a capsule containing several holos of the Solo family, Tahiri, and Chewie would be jettisoned into space to orbit Myrkr. Ever since hearing from her mother about the custom of Returning among survivors of Alderaan, that is, ejecting a capsule filled with gifts for the dead, the idea had taken root in her head and refused to disappear. She had decided that doing the same for Anakin might help her come to terms with his death. So, here she was, orbiting around the planet where Anakin had met his demise, performing her own Return.  
  
Jaina firmly pressed the switch and watched as the capsule spiraled away from her fighter towards Myrkr. She keyed her comm unit. "I miss you, Kin- kin," she whispered, the tears overflowing and running down her face. "I love you." With that, she turned her fighter and jumped to hyperspace, returning to what remained of her family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this was so short. Much thanks to Michael A. Stackpole, author of the X-Wing Rogue Squadron series, for giving me the idea of Returning. R&R, people. (btw, that's Read&Review, NOT Rest&Relaxation.) ;) I know there was no J/J in this post, but it's coming, people. Just be patient! 


	2. Chapter 2

"X-Wing, identify yourself."  
  
The controller's voice jolted Jaina out of her reverie. She keyed the comm. "This is the Goddess speaking," she replied in as snotty a tone as she could muster. "Do you have a problem with that, mortal?"  
  
"Uh, no, Goddess. No problem at all. You are cleared to land."  
  
"Thank you." Jaina flicked off the comm unit and brought her X-Wing into the hangar bay of Rebel Dream, her mother's old flagship. She set the starship a few meters from the rest of Twin Suns Squadron, then popped the canopy and climbed out. Turning, she saw Wedge Antilles approaching at a brisk pace. Smiling to herself, Jaina decided to have a little fun with the general.  
  
"General, ten-hut!" she barked as he halted in front of her.  
  
Wedge stared at her in shocked surprise. "What did you just say?"  
  
Dropping her voice, Jaina said, "You heard me, General. We wouldn't want to compromise security, now, would we? The Goddess must inspect her generals from time to time, you know." She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"I'm going to get you for this, Solo," Wedge muttered, shooting her a murderous look as he snapped a crisp salute.  
  
Jaina circled him. "Suck in that gut, General! My, my! Been having too much of Iella's home cooking lately, have we?"  
  
"Yep, we certainly have!"  
  
At the sound of the new voice, Wedge spun around and immediately wished he hadn't. Coming towards him was Wes Janson, his face gleeful at the prospect of ribbing Wedge a little. As Wedge continued to watch Janson's approach, his face turned pasty with dread. For, following in the Master's wake were his two Apprentices of Insanity, Voort "Piggy" saBriing and Sharr Latt.  
  
"Ooh, General, gotta watch that waistline!" Sharr called out, his face merry.  
  
"Mr. Latt, are you suggesting that I am fat?" Wedge asked in a tone of outraged dignity.  
  
"No, no, not at all, Wedge," Wes replied cheerfully. "In that uniform, it's barely noticeable."  
  
"What? What's not noticeable?" Wedge asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. We understand," Wes replied. "Putting on a little extra weight is one of the sad side effects of aging."  
  
"Yes," Piggy agreed, his translator whirring. "Along with gray hair."  
  
Wes's expression was one of outrage. "Apprentice saBriing, are you suggesting that age has anything to do with the gray hair that I, Wes Janson, Master of Insanity, personally bestowed upon our beloved General's head?"  
  
Jaina, who had been cracking up on the sidelines ever since Janson and his crew had showed up, finally decided to let Wedge off the hook. "Enough," she chuckled. "Review is over. Dismissed, General!"  
  
Wes was crestfallen. "But the fun was just starting!" he whined. "Goddess, you sure know how to put a stop to a perpetually youthful, vigorous, and amazingly handsome man's good times!"  
  
Wedge took this opportunity to escape while he could. Jaina, however, was not so lucky. "Just a minute, Goddess!" Sharr called after her. "Apprentice saBriing and myself must discuss battle tactics with-" He was stopped short by Jaina's glare.  
  
"For your information, Mr. Latt, I happen to have a previous engagement with a dashingly handsome, fascinating young pilot, and I would much prefer to spend time with him alone, uninterrupted. Is that clear?" She asked, her tone menacing as her hand caressed the handle of her lightsaber.  
  
"Y-yes, Oh Great One," Sharr replied nervously.  
  
"Good." With that, Jaina stalked out of the hangar bay to rendezvous with a certain dark-haired, green-eyed young man.  
  
"Why Goddess, I didn't know you cared!" Jaina groaned inwardly as Wes's parting shot floated down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you liked!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3  
  
Jaina's first stop after leaving Janson and the gang was at her quarters to check her comm messages. Seeing the light blinking on the console, she punched in her access codes. Immediately, a holo of Wedge popped up.  
  
"Haha, Lieutenant," his image said. "Very funny. I suppose you're never going to let me live this down. And if you do, I can be sure Janson won't. Being called to attention by a lieutenant! Anyway, there's an Insiders meeting planned for 1500 sharp. Be there." His face took on a mischievous look. "Oh, and if you happen to see my nephew, be sure to pass on the word. I can't seem to get a hold of him."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him," Jaina murmured as Wedge's face was replaced by the emblem of the Insiders: the New Republic insignia with a lightsaber bisecting it.  
  
Jaina left her room and set off in search of a certain Imperial colonel. Wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching her until she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello, Goddess. You certainly look preoccupied."  
  
Jaina turned around, startled, to come face-to-face with Colonel Jagged Fel, Wedge's nephew. "Well, Colonel, I was, actually." She tried not to show how her being quivered from the mere sight of him.  
  
Jag smiled the special smile he reserved only for her, and his green eyes sparkled. "Care to unburden your mind?" He bowed and gestured towards a small, unoccupied conference room.  
  
Jaina grinned back. "I'd love to, Colonel." She preceded Jag into the room, then waited impatiently as he closed the door and keyed the lock mechanism.  
  
He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "So, Goddess, where have you been?"  
  
Jaina swung around to face him fully. "It's Jaina, in private, Jag. I honestly hate it when you call me Goddess. I keep feeling as if you weren't talking to me, but to somebody standing just behind me that I can't see. If it wasn't absolutely necessary to maintain security, I would demand that everyone stop calling me Goddess and granting me special privileges that only serve to make the other Squadron leaders hate me." Jaina paused and reveled in Jag's touch as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled. "Besides, where I was can wait for later."  
  
Jag smiled in response, then caught her lips up in a kiss. Jaina sighed against his mouth in contentment as she reached up behind him to run her fingers through his short black hair. Jag stroked the small of her back as he deepened the kiss, finally breaking for air. Jaina quickly pulled his head down for more, and moaned in the back of her throat as he complied.  
  
Several minuets later, Jag trailed kisses along her forehead as he asked again, "Where were you, Jaina? I was worried about you."  
  
Jaina smiled. "You shouldn't have worried. You know that we Jedi can take care of ourselves."  
  
Jag frowned. "Jaina, with all the Peace Brigadiers ready to turn over the entire Jedi population over to the Yuuzhan Vong and looking for you especially, I'm not so sure you can take care of yourself. I know the Jedi used to be the most powerful force in the galaxy, but that's not true anymore. Times have changed, Jaina. Promise me you'll never go off on your own again without first notifying either Uncle Wedge or me. I don't want you to die."  
  
Tears filled Jaina's eyes at his tender concern. She kissed him softly. "I promise," she whispered.  
  
Jag returned the kiss. "Good," he murmured against her lips.  
  
A few moments later Jaina broke the kiss. "As a matter of fact, I was at Myrkr."  
  
Jag stiffened in shock. "Why." he trailed off.  
  
Jaina looked him squarely in the face. "Because I had to," she responded. "I went back so I could come to terms with my brother's death."  
  
Jag raised an eyebrow at her words. "Brother's death? Does this mean you think Jacen's still alive?"  
  
Jaina hung her head. "I don't know," she confessed softly. "When all the other Jedi felt Jacen die, I was so immersed in the Dark Side I didn't feel anything except through the others' pain. I thought he was dead. I couldn't feel him anymore. But how can I go in the face of my mother's complete certainty of Jacen's being alive? Oh, Jag," she cried, "I don't know what to believe anymore!"  
  
Jag raised her chin with a finger so he could meet her tear-filled eyes. "Believe in this," he said softly. "Believe in us." He kissed her gently.  
  
Jaina wrapped her arms around him, drawn up into the amazing feeling of his lips on hers. The kiss was filled with the promise of his love, of all the tenderness Jag felt towards her. It was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced.  
  
Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Jaina gazed deep into Jag's eyes. "I love you, Jag."  
  
"I love you too, Jaina." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you enjoyed this!! 


	4. Chapter 4

OK, people. here's the next post. You know what to do with it. ;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4  
  
Wedge looked around the crowded conference room. Almost everyone that needed to be here was, and Wedge decided to call the meeting to order although Jaina was conspicuously absent.  
  
"This meeting-" Wedge was interrupted by the door sliding open.  
  
"I hope you weren't about to start without me, General." Jaina, again in the guise of the Goddess Yun-Harla, sauntered in and sat down in a chair next to Jag Fel.  
  
"Goddess, am I senile, or did I tell you to be here at 1500 sharp?" Wedge demanded.  
  
Jaina smiled lazily. "You [i]did[/i] tell me to get here by then," she answered. "But you're also senile."  
  
Laughter erupted among those present in the conference room. Wedge decided to ignore Jaina's crack (for now) and pursue an answer from her instead. "Then why are you late, Lieutenant Solo?"  
  
Jaina did not respond.  
  
"Lieutenant Solo?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
Wedge sighed in aggravation. "Goddess?"  
  
At this, Jaina finally looked up from her datapad. "Yes, Wedgie?"  
  
Wes Janson snorted with laughter. "[i]Wedgie?[/i]" he gasped, his face bright red.  
  
By then, Wedge felt like killing something.preferably the cocky young lieutenant/goddess showing him such blatant disrespect. "Lieutenant Solo, ten-hut!!" he bellowed.  
  
Startled, Jaina leapt up and snapped a sharp salute more from force of habit than from anything else.  
  
"[i]Lieutenant,[/i]" said Wedge, stressing the word, "You seem to be forgetting that we Insiders are privy to the Goddess scam and all know you are not really a Goddess. Therefore, you have no need to continue the charade at Insider meetings. Is that understood?"  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Jaina barked and sat down, her demeanor subtly changing back into that of a lieutenant in the New Republic military.  
  
"Anyway," Wedge continued, "We'll be leaving soon for the planet of Basulen, a small planet midway between Kashyyk and the Hapes Cluster. As its location suggests, it would be a tremedous vantage point for the Vong. It will be our mission to protect it, and in turn Kashyyk and Hapes, at all cost. From there, we also have to do some major rebuilding of our forces before we attempt any mission against the Vong. While we did manage to procure a victory of sorts at Borleias, it was not without losses of our own. Therefore, all squadron leaders will spend the next couple of weeks recruiting new pilots, with some help from us old veterans. Any questions? No? All right, then. Will all squadron leaders remain, please? We have some things to discuss. The rest of you, you're free to go."  
  
Jag stood with the other non-squadron leaders. "I'll see you later," he whispered to Jaina as he squeezed her hand. Jaina smiled at him in response.  
  
"OK, people," Wedge said. "You'll get lists of potential pilots soon. It's your job to sift through them and decide which ones will be fit to fly against the Vong. I realize this is not usually a sensible thing to do in the middle of a war, but fortunately the Vong have eased up a little and granted us a temporary reprieve after we killed the warmaster at Borleias. We're going to take full advantage of that reprieve and make them wish they never gave it to us." He paused. "Jaina, I realize this is your first time recruiting. Get my nephew to help you."  
  
Jaina smiled, thinking that was one order she would have no trouble following.  
  
"Any questions, people?" Wedge saw Wes's hand immediately shoot up. "Let me rephrase that. Anybody besides Wes have a question?" No one responded. Wedge sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this," he muttered. "What is it, Wes?"  
  
Eyes glinting, Wes replied, "Well, General, what do we do if we don't have to recruit?"  
  
Wedge was confused. "What do you mean, not have to recruit?"  
  
"Well, for instance, I don't really have to recruit because about a third of the people in my squad were killed over the period of time we stayed at Borleias."  
  
Wedge blinked several times. "Sorry, Wes, I'm not seeing the connection here." He frowned. "You lost a third of your squad, and you 'don't really' have to recruit?"  
  
Wes nodded. "If you remember, Wedge, the Tanaab Yellow Aces started out at about eighteen ships, a normal squad and a half. Now, since a third of that number was decimated, I now have a normal squadron. If I was to recruit more people, I would only be taking people that were needed to complete other squads."  
  
Wedge nodded. "All right, Wes. I never thought I'd say this, but you're right. Congratulations. Command has done more for you than I ever thought possible."  
  
Wes stopped him, grinning. "That's only because you haven't heard the other half of my request. Since I won't have anything to do, and since I'm an old hand at this, can I help Gavin recruit?"  
  
Wedge smirked at Gavin. "Sure, Wes."  
  
Gavin jumped up. "NO! No, Wedge! I refuse to let this monkey-lizard help me!"  
  
Wedge smiled innocently at him. "What's the matter, kid? Afraid you won't be able to handle him?"  
  
Gavin shook his head. "No, Wedge. I [i]know[/i] I can't handle him."  
  
Wedge grinned. "Now, Gavin. It's not fair that you get to be leader of Rogue Squadron without going through at least one recruit session with Wes. In addition, look at it this way. By letting him help you, you're going to know [i]exactly[/i] where he is at all times, and therefore you don't have to worry about him sending you fake comm messages."  
  
Gavin's eyes widened, realization dawning. "That message from the Ewok General requesting immediate assistance? All those holos from that blond woman? That was [i]you?[/i]"  
  
Jaina chuckled. "Actually, the blond woman was me." At Gavin's shock, she shrugged. "Wes paid me 50 creds to put on a blond wig. How could I refuse?"  
  
Wedge smirked at Gavin's expression. "Now it's your turn," he said. "Dismissed." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you enjoyed. I did! :)  
  
Note: Basulen is entirely fictitional, but pivotal in this story. ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5  
  
Jaina wiped the sweat off her forehead and growled in frustration. Bringing her lightsaber up and around, she swung at Kyp with all her might. Kyp parried her blade easily and pivoted, crouching into a defensive stance. Jaina lunged quickly, feinting and then driving home for the killing stroke. Kyp was not so easily fooled, however. He batted her lightsaber away and brought his own blade up to hover before her throat as she was thrown off balance.  
  
Jaina sighed. "Okay, fine, Kyp. You win."  
  
Grinning broadly, Kyp shut off his blade and reached out a hand to help her up. "What's the matter, Goddess? Are you feeling all right? You don't usually accept the fact that I am a superior duelist [i]this[/i] easily."  
  
Jaina shot him a look. "Shut up, Kyp. You only won because I let you."  
  
Kyp clutched at his chest. "Ooh, Goddess, you wound me."  
  
Jaina opened her mouth to retort, but was struck silent when one of the shadows along the wall moved. Jag stepped out into the light, looking scrumptious in black pants and a gray muscle shirt.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Goddess," Kyp murmured. "It's not polite to drool in public."  
  
Jaina shot him an exasperated look, then promptly forgot he existed as Jag's eyes met hers. They were so beautiful, so deep, and so full of his love for her that she caught her breath.  
  
"Goddess," Jag murmured as he approached.  
  
"Colonel," Jaina breathed in response.  
  
"O-kaaay." Kyp noticed the starry-eyed looks they exchanged. "Ummm.yeah. I'll.er.be leaving now, before this gets any further." Getting no response, Kyp started for the door. "Don't do anything I would do," he flung over his shoulder. "Oh, and Goddess, if you need me." He trailed off as he saw what she was doing with Jag. "Never mind," he added quickly. "I'll find you." He left while he was still in control of his gag reflex. ************************ Meanwhile, back in the training room half an hour later.  
  
"So why were you here, anyway?" Jaina asked Jag as she snuggled against him.  
  
"Gen-- er, Uncle Wedge sent me to find you," Jag responded.  
  
"Why you?" Jaina asked, puzzled. "I mean, it's not like he couldn't have sent any number of aides to find me. Not that I'm complaining," she added hastily. "It's just. weird."  
  
Jag smiled. "I believe his exact words were something along the lines of 'for once, use that Jaina radar to accomplish something useful.'"  
  
Jaina chuckled. "I always said Wedge was a smart man," she said, reaching up to kiss Jag's cheek.  
  
"Brilliant," Jag agreed as he caught her lips up in a deep kiss.  
  
Reluctantly, Jaina tore her mouth away form Jag's. "So, what did he want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh, he just wanted to let you know we'll be leaving for Basulen in about 18 standard hours," Jag answered. "He wanted you to be ready."  
  
"Are we going to be occupying a base planetside immediately upon arrival?" At Jag's nod, Jaina continued, "Well, I'd better get my immortal self over to my quarters and start packing then."  
  
"Would the Great One like an escort?"  
  
"The Great One would love an escort." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you enjoyed!! Sorry it ws so short-it just seemed like a good stopping point. :D 


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6  
  
Sitting in his office with his feet propped up against the desk, Wedge Antilles stared out the viewport, surveying the beauty of the stars before him. One wouldn't think as they looked at them that a war of gigantic proportions was being fought on the planets of their systems at that very second.  
  
Absorbed in his contemplation, Wedge didn't notice the shuttle approaching until the ship's intercom crackled.  
  
"Wedge, approaching shuttle has requested docking bay clearance. The pilot claims to be shuttling Chief of State Pwoe and the Advisory Council to meet with you." Tycho's voice snapped Wedge out of his reverie.  
  
Muttering obscenities under his breath, Wedge reached over and keyed the intercom. "Tell the pilot to land in Docking Bay 251," he instructed. "And notify all Insiders to gather in Conference Room AA65."  
  
"Sure thing, Wedge." Wedge broke the connection and sighed. I'm too old for this. ************************ The Insiders were all present in the conference room with the exception of Han and Leia, who were away setting up Insider cells all around over the galaxy. They were seated at a large table in the center of the room, sipping water and conversing quietly. Wedge was at the head of the table with Tycho on his right and Gavin on his left. Jag and Jaina were seated side-by-side further down, talking softly with Luke and Mara. All conversation cut off abruptly, however, as the door hissed open and the Quarren Pwoe swept in followed closely by his aides-de-camp and the rest of the Advisory Council.  
  
"Councilor Pwoe, how kind of you to come see us," Wedge said, an artificial smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Antilles, what is the meaning of this?!" Pwoe was too incensed to notice Wedge's deliberate misaddress.  
  
"What's the meaning of what?"  
  
"This-this-insubordination!" Pwoe shouted. "You were ordered to stay Borleias and defend it! How dare you disobey my direct orders!?!"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Pwoe," Jaina said exasperatedly. "We all know the reason you're so angry at Wedge is because we all didn't die on Borleias like you had planned."  
  
"That-that's ridiculous!" Pwoe blustered. "We needed the Pyria system to stage an attack to reclaim Coruscant when that situation presents itself."  
  
"Coruscant doesn't exist anymore."  
  
Pwoe whirled at the sound of a new voice. Tahiri was standing behind him, her face impassive. "What did you say young lady?"  
  
"I said Coruscant doesn't exist anymore," Tahiri replied. "It's Yuuzhan'tar now. It will never be Coruscant again."  
  
At this, all of Pwoe's comrades exploded into excited, panicky chattering. "That's nonsense! Of course Coruscant exists! Antilles, what's this new treachery you have instilled in the youth?" Pwoe demanded with a false bravado. He turned to the frightened faces of the beings that formed the Advisory Council. "The Jedi whelp is lying!" he cried. "It's utter nonsense! Coruscant is still there, waiting for us to reclaim it! It is a planet! It cannot change."  
  
Tahiri snorted. "Yuuzhan Vong shapers are extremely adept at what they do," she said. "They are able to accomplish things you would not think possible."  
  
Wedge could feel his patience disintegrating. "And how many people would you prefer to die reclaiming a world that has been irreversibly altered? Tens of thousands? Millions?"  
  
Pwoe drew himself up. "If that is what it takes, then yes. At least they will have had the honor of dying in battle for Coruscant!"  
  
An angry uproar erupted from those present at Pwoe's answer. Wedge pushed his chair back and leaped to his feet. He grabbed Pwoe by the collar of his ostentatious robes and shook him. "The New Republic no longer exists, if this is how its citizens are to be treated. Millions of lives thrown away by a scheming, corrupt leader that cares more for his own glorification than the lives of his subjects?" He let go of the Quarren's robes and gave him a shove.  
  
Pwoe rose unsteadily to his feet and waved a tentacled appendage at the irate General. "Antilles, this is treason! You are hereby exiled from New Republic space and stripped of your command. You will remove yourself from this position of honor or be arrested and tried in a military court of the New Republic."  
  
Wedge drew himself up. "You can't strip me of my rank. I resign my commission here and now. I can no longer serve a government as corrupt as this." With that, he stripped his rank insignia off and threw it in the Quarren's face. "You will now remove yourself from my presence immediately or I will be compelled to shoot you."  
  
Pwoe narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Wedge dropped his hand to caress the blaster hanging at his side. "Try me," he breathed.  
  
Pwoe took one look around the room at the angry faces of the Insiders and visibly flinched at the hostility directed at him. He turned and all but ran for the door. Before he left, however, he called back over his shoulder. "Antilles, you haven't heard the last of me! I'll be back, and you will hang for treason!" With that, the door hissed shut.  
  
Wedge closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Iella came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You did the right thing, Wedge," she whispered. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Shaking his head sadly, Wedge turned to face her. "I never thought I'd live to see the end of the New Republic," he murmured. "We fought so long, so hard, in the Rebellion for this?" He gestured in the general direction of the door. "For scheming, grasping politicians to send people to their deaths for their own glorification? No, Iella," he continued in a stronger voice, "Not for this." He turned to face the rest of the Insiders still seated around the table. "We're moving up the departure time to one standard hour from now," he ordered. "Squadron leaders, prep your people. We're going to Basulen!" ************************ Precisely an hour later, Wedge stood in the hangar bay of the Rebel Dream facing all the pilots of the Rogues, Blackmoons, Spikes, Vanguards, Yellow Aces, and countless other squadrons: all pilots that stood and fought at Borleias, all absolutely loyal to Wedge and the ideals the Republic stood for. Wedge was willing to trust any one of them with his life.  
  
"Some of you already know," he addressed them, "of Chief of State Pwoe's visit earlier. During our meeting, he formally accused me of treason, and I resigned my commission from the New Republic Military." He paused as the pilots broke out into shocked murmuring, but he then continued. "I came to the conclusion that the New Republic no longer functioned after Pwoe said he willing to throw away millions of lives in a futile effort to regain a Coruscant which is changed and mutated beyond all recognition. We have been declared renegades and traitors, and Pwoe expects us to fall apart and come crawling back to him after existing for a few months in disorganized chaos. There is something he did not know, however." He spotted Iella making her way to the front of the crowd, smiling up at him with love and support radiating from her face. He smiled back before continuing. "For some time now, ever since we occupied Borleias, a secret council has been in place conducting a rebellion against Pwoe and his advisory council. Now that we have been formally exiled, however, there is no more need for secrecy. We have formed a new Rebel Alliance, a new government with Intel cells scattered all across the Known Regions, and more being set up every day. You, loyal sons and daughters of the Republic, are the new Rebellion."  
  
Thunderous cheering and applause erupted at Wedge's stirring words. Wedge looked over the crowd with bittersweet feelings. He regretted taking this necessary course of action against the government he had helped put in place nearly three decades ago, yet he was filled with pride that the new Rebellion would be conducted by a group of such dedicated, brave people. This truly was a fighting force to be proud of: it was the return of the Rebellion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you liked. Please review!! :D Now you see where the title comes from, don't you? ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Seven  
  
The Galactic Alliance, as they now called themselves, had had no trouble occupying the relatively uninhabited planet of Basulen. Their new base was located in a cave system, virtually unnoticeable except to an extremely well trained eye. The current goal of the Alliance was to stay hidden and recoup their losses until they were strong enough to pose a threat to any Vong attacks aimed at Kashyyk or Hapes. Thus, the Star Destroyers, Mon Cal cruisers, and other large ships orbited one of the planet's five moons where a small auxiliary base was also established. No ships were allowed to leave the system without express permission from Wedge, and much sensor equipment was in place to monitor the surrounding systems.  
  
Jaina walked down the corridor reserved for the Twin Suns to her quarters. Punching the access codes in the keypad, the door slid open with a hiss and Jaina entered her room. Seeing the blinking light on her comm console, she flicked a switch and sat back to view her messages. The first one was from Wedge.  
  
"Jaina," he began, "Now that we've been on base for a few days, it's time to start recruiting. I know this is your first command and you're unfamiliar with these procedures, so I want Jag to help you. Come by my office and get the lists of potential pilots." He paused, then continued. "By the way, I have a message from Han and Leia. It seems as though they're finished setting up the Intel cells on Mon Calamari, and they're headed in this direction." He grinned. "Better tell Jag to move his things out of your room."  
  
"Haha, very funny," Jaina muttered as Wedge's image disappeared. She hurriedly brought up the next message. Sure enough, it was from her mother.  
  
"Jaina, dear, your father and I have finished our job here." Leia Organa Solo, former Senator and Chief of State, had aged visibly since the death of her youngest son. Jaina winced at the sight of the gray hair mingling with the once pure brown of her mother's head. "We got a message from Wedge notifying us of the recent events, and we're headed to Basulen now." Her face took on a troubled look. "Honey, be careful out there. Your father-" she broke off, smiling wryly. "Well, lets just say that once we get there your father wants to put you in a glass cage and carry you around. Needless to say, that won't be happening. But please, do be careful." She smiled softly. "We'll be there soon."  
  
Her image disappeared, and Jaina reached out involuntarily as if to keep her there. Much as she hated to admit it, she missed her mother. She missed the days when she was young and she believed her parents could do anything, when life was simple enough to have mommy kiss her troubles away and make them all better. She smiled bitterly. Half the time Mom wasn't there when we needed her, she thought. She had no idea how much I yearned for her, how much I needed her. And she was never there. If I ever have kids-- Her thoughts broke off abruptly.  
  
She was sitting on a sandy beach, her belly rounded with pregnancy. Down by the water, two small children were playing, splashing each other and laughing. Without even looking at them, Jaina knew, without a doubt, that they both had the chestnut brown hair of their mother and the emerald eyes of their father. "Mommy! Mommy!" they shrieked, running up to her.  
  
"Don't upset Mommy now," came a deep voice behind her. "Let's go bury Daddy in the sand."  
  
The children ran off, squealing. Jaina turned to face her husband.  
  
"Jag?" Jaina started from her reverie. His face was inches from her own, his eyes worried. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"Uncle Wedge and I were both worried when you didn't respond to your comlink." Jag tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you all right?" he murmured softly.  
  
Jaina smiled at him. "Never better." She pulled his face down for a kiss, reveling in the certainty that she had seen a vision of their future, hers and Jag's. ************************ Jaina and Jag walked into Wedge's office and snapped to attention. Wedge turned from his contemplation of the wall. "At ease, Colonel, Lieutenant," he said, waving at two seats in front of his desk.  
  
Jaina and Jag relaxed and sat down. Wedge handed them a data pad. "Here are some of the prospective pilots. Most are fresh out of an abbreviated flying course, but there are a few veterans as well. Your job is to interview them and stick them in some sims, then decide whether or not you want them in your squadron. Keep in mind, though, that many of them won't survive the first mission."  
  
At his words, Jaina blanched. "Then it'll be my job to make sure they do."  
  
Wedge nodded. "Train them hard, Lieutenant. I only want you flying against the Vong when you think they're absolutely ready. We're at a point in the war now when we can afford to take some time to train new pilots better than we have in the past few years. I'm hoping that since we broke away from the crumbling New Republic the Vong won't know where we are until we want them to. This goes back to the whole psychological warfare thing. After you finish recruiting, I want you to meet with Sharr and Piggy." He paused. "Any questions? No? Dismissed."  
  
Jaina and Jag got up to go. When they reached the door, Wedge called after them, "Oh, one more thing. Try and keep the kissing to a reasonable level. We wouldn't want to scare prospective pilots away, now, would we?" He grinned as he saw Jag's neck turn red. Amazing. I finally embarrassed Jag Fel. Who would have thought it possible? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you liked. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tell me what you think! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8  
  
Gavin put his head down on the desk and sighed in frustration. He cursed Wedge Antilles to the pits of a fiery hell for ever allowing Wes to "help" him recruit.  
  
It had all started from the very moment the sun had come up and had not lessened any since. Gavin had awakened that morning to find an Ewok suspended centimeters above his face bearing a sign that read, "Yub, yub, Colonel! -Major Kettch (I've been promoted!)" He blushed as he recalled how loudly he had shrieked.  
  
Then there was the matter of every other recruit on his list bearing different variations of the name "Kettch". So far there had been a Twi'lek named Chet'tk, an Ithorian named Theckt, a human named Keth, and countless others. That wasn't too bad. The bad thing was, he had fallen for every single one of them.  
  
The door opened and Gavin groaned as he heard Wes's cheery voice. "Here, Gavin, I got you some caf."  
  
Gavin sat up and eyed the container Wes placed on his desk with suspicion. "What is it really, Wes? Paint thinner? Grease? Arsenic?"  
  
Wes clapped a hand to his chest, a look of mock hurt on his face. "You pain me, Colonel. You mean you don't trust poor little innocent me to bring you a decent cup of caf?"  
  
Gavin snorted. "No, I don't," he replied. He contemplated the cup for a few more minutes, then a fiendish smile spread over his features. "You know, Wes, I'm really not that thirsty. I mean, you've been doing most of the work around here."  
  
Wes straightened up. "Well, nice to see someone appreciates me," he said loftily.  
  
"Oh, I do, Wes. I do. In fact, I appreciate you so much, I think I'm going to let you drink this caf. After all, you need it more than I do." Gavin sat back and watched with satisfaction as the grin disappeared from Wes's face.  
  
"Um-you know, Gavin, I'm really n-not that th-thirsty," Wes stammered, his face pasty.  
  
"Please, Wes. I insist." Gavin smiled innocently and pushed the cup across his desk.  
  
"N-no, Gavin," Wes said, pushing the cup back across. "I insist."  
  
"Major Janson!" Gavin bellowed. "Pick up that cup and drain its contents now!"  
  
Wes's hand shook as he picked up the cup of unidentified beverage. Gavin basked in the certainty that he had finally got back at the prankster.  
  
Wes closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then swallowed the contents of the container. Gavin leaned forward, carefully gauging his reaction. Wes set the cup back down, smacking his lips. "Best caf the galley ever produced," he said gaily. "Yub, yub, Colonel!" He exited the room, whistling a Taanabian victory-dance strain and grinning widely.  
  
Gavin put his head back on the desk and began pounding it against the surface. Will this day never end?. ************************ Meanwhile, a very different recruiting session was going on at the same time. Jaina and Jag were interviewing the pilots that hoped to join the ranks of Yun-Harla's personal squadron.  
  
Jaina leaned back in her chair and sighed as yet another name was scrubbed from the lists. She rolled her shoulders. "I think it's high time we took a break," she murmured.  
  
Jag walked up behind her and began massaging her shoulders. "I'll have to agree with you there, Goddess," he replied softly.  
  
Jaina closed her eyes and moaned in appreciation of what Jag's hands were doing to her. She could feel the knots of tension dissolve like magic under his touch. "Ooh, Colonel, I've finally found a reason for keeping you around," she said teasingly.  
  
Jag grinned. "You mean this wasn't a reason?" Tipping her chair back, he caught her lips up in a kiss. Jaina's eyes, which had opened in surprise as Jag tipped her chair back, closed again seemingly of their own volition. She brought her arms around his neck to run her fingers through his dark hair. Jag finally came up for air after several minutes. Jaina smiled lazily. "That's definitely a reason," she murmured, bringing his head down for more.  
  
Several more moments of heated kissing later, they finally remembered where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. After hastily straightening clothing wandering hands had mussed, Jag brought in the next recruit on the list, a human male from Chandrila whose name was Calanis Meristrome.  
  
Jaina looked up from her datapad as he entered the room. Tall, good- looking, with blond hair and striking blue eyes, Calanis was the very epitome of a fighter pilot. Of course, Jaina thought, he isn't as handsome as Jag. No one is.  
  
"Calanis Meristrome?" She asked.  
  
"That's me," the pilot said, flashing a smile. "But you're welcome to call me Cal."  
  
Jag stiffened beside him and shot Jaina a protective look. She didn't have to use the Force to see what he was thinking; it was written all over his face. Then again, maybe it was obvious only to her. What does he think he's doing? "You can call me Cal"? Who the hell does this guy think he is?  
  
Jaina shot him an admonishing look, then turned her attention back to Cal. "I can see from your records that you've flown against the Vong before," she said. "Can you tell me-" She broke off suddenly as a blinding flash of pain erupted in her head.  
  
Jacen! she cried mentally. Engrossed in the vision, she didn't notice that she had fallen from her chair onto the floor. All she knew was Jacen's pain.  
  
Ganner Ganner never liked you now you're dead Yuuzhan'tar don't kill me friend friend we were friends pain pain help me help me please Vergere Jedi Force one one all is one no sides just us one.  
  
The vision ended as abruptly as it had come. Gasping for breath, her eyesight returned and she found herself staring into Cal's solicitous face. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Then Cal was pushed aside, and Jag's face filled her vision.  
  
"Jaina, look at me," he pleaded. "Are you all right?"  
  
Jaina realized tears of joy were coursing down her face. "Oh, Jag, Jacen's alive!" She flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Jacen? Who's that? Is everything okay?"  
  
Jag turned to face Cal. "Could you give us a moment? We'll get back to you."  
  
Cal shrugged, then stepped out into the hall, the door shutting behind him. Jag returned his attention to Jaina. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.  
  
Jaina nodded, smiling through her tears. "Yes! Oh, yes! Jag, my brother's alive!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you enjoyed, people! Keep the reviews coming!! ;) 


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here's the next postie, folks... hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Jaina sat in her room, waiting for the Millennium Falcon to land at the base. She knew she should be overjoyed at seeing her parents again, but something inside her whispered, Why should you be glad? They're never around anyway. Once you start to feel good, they'll just go away and break your heart again. Why ask for certain pain? Besides, you're going to die soon. Start distancing yourself from the people that love you, or they'll get hurt. You'll hurt them like Anakin hurt you.  
  
Stop it! She cried internally. Stop it now!  
  
You know I'm right, the voice whispered back. You're going to die.  
  
Jaina closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. No matter how much she tried to fight against the voice, there was no way she could defeat it. It was a part of her, all the insecurity and pain caused by Anakin's death and her parents' seeming neglect. Always present in her dreams, the dark voice whispered seductively in her ear, luring her to the Dark Side. Now she knew what her grandfather and uncle had gone through. I will fight this, she thought. And I will defeat it. I will not end up some twisted, bitter creature, afraid to let anyone get close.  
  
But you already have.  
  
She bit back a sob. You're right.  
  
Nobody loves you, the voice continued. You've pushed them all away, and now they don't want to come back They have their own lives, and you are no longer a part of them. Luke and Mara have Ben. Your parents have their mission. Jacen. you don't even know whether or not he really is alive. It probably was just a figment of your imagination. Anakin's dead. Chewbacca's dead. What have you got left to live for?  
  
Jag! she cried. I have Jag!  
  
But he's going to leave soon. You know he will. How much longer do you think he can stay before his father calls him back? You're living in a dream world. It's time to sit up and face the facts of your life.  
  
Jaina bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks. She screamed with anguish, screamed again and again until she could scream no more. She flung herself down on the floor, sobbing, her heart broken.  
  
************************  
  
In her own room, Mara Jade Skywalker was meditating as well, reaching out to the Force to renew her wearied body. She breathed it in, basking in its feel. I don't ever remember being this tired, she thought wryly. But, then again, I've never been a mother before. Expanding her senses, she reached outward with the Force. All seemed well, the pilots and crew as cheerful as could be under the circumstances.  
  
Mara reached out to check on her sister-in-law and her husband. They had just arrived in system and would land at the base in approximately one standard hour. She smiled as Leia scolded her for butting in on a "private moment."  
  
Mentally shaking her head, Mara next reached out to touch her niece. A roiling mass of agony and anguish met her touch. Startled, she momentarily lost contact. Jaina?  
  
A mental scream ripped her heart open. Her cry was so full of hurt, so forlorn. Tears came to her eyes. Jaina, I'll be right there.  
  
Mara abruptly cut herself off from her meditation and sprinted down the hall to Jaina's quarters. Punching the access codes in, the door slid back to reveal her niece collapsed on the floor sobbing bitterly. "Jaina, what's the matter?" Going over to the young woman, Mara knelt down and gathered her into a hug. Gently rocking her niece, she murmured soothing sounds that had become part of her vocabulary only after Ben was born.  
  
They stayed in this position for several minutes until Jaina ran out of tears. Clutching her aunt around the neck, she hugged her back fiercely. "Aunt Mara, do you. love me?"  
  
The soft question couldn't have startled Mara more. "Of course I do, Jaina," she replied. "You're my favorite niece."  
  
That earned a watery smile from Jaina. "Aunt Mara, I'm your only niece."  
  
Mara chuckled. "I don't see why that makes a difference." Stroking Jaina's brow, she quickly became serious. "Jaina, your uncle taught me about love. Before he came along, I didn't love anything or anyone except my own freedom. You and your family changed all that for me. If you had told me twenty years ago that I'd marry Luke Skywalker and have a son, I would have shot that person on the spot. And now look at me. A lot has happened since then, but trust me when I say this, I'll always make time for you, no matter how busy I am."  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Mara. You have no idea how much that means to me." Jaina wiped away a stray tear. "Ummm. do you mind. that is, could I possibly renew my apprenticeship, do you think? If you have time, that is," she added hastily. "And in private. I mean, goddesses aren't supposed to need training and all, but. I'd like to."  
  
Mara smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well. that was. different.  
  
I'm sorry if Mara seemed a little ooc, but I thought this had to be written the way it was. The way I see it, Ben has done a lot to soften her, but before him there was Jaina. I believe Mara has a softer side, and also that she's willing to show that side to people other than Luke. And as for Jaina. I thought she'd be bitter about her mother not being there. And ya know how posts sometimes write themselves? Well, consider this one of those. 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Jaina stood in the hangar bay next to Luke and Mara waiting for the Millennium Falcon to land. The Skywalkers were especially impatient because Jaina's parents had stopped by the Maw and were bringing Ben for a visit.  
  
"There they are!" Mara cried as the unmistakable form of Han Solo's famous ship entered the atmosphere.  
  
Luke smiled fondly at his wife. "Be patient, Mara," he murmured. "They'll get here in their own good time."  
  
Mara turned and spitted him with a glare. "I'm never patient, Skywalker," she replied, her eyes flashing.  
  
Don't I know it, Luke thought, giving a mental eye roll.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that!" Mara's voice slashed through his thoughts.  
  
"You were supposed to," Luke grinned.  
  
Jaina sighed exasperatedly. "I hate it when you guys do that."  
  
Before Luke could say anything else, the Falcon docked and the boarding ramp came down with a hiss. Han exited the ship first, followed closely by Leia with Ben Skywalker in her arms. At the sight of her son, Mara sprinted across the hangar bay with Luke hot on her heels.  
  
And you told me to be patient? Mara thought smugly.  
  
Well. Luke shrugged shamefaced.  
  
Reaching Leia, Mara scooped Ben out of her sister-in-law's arms. "Hello, Ben," Mara said softly. "Did you miss me?" Crushing her son to her chest, she felt the ache in her heart caused by his absence depart.  
  
Luke stroked the top of his son's head. "We've missed you, Ben," he murmured.  
  
Leaving Luke and Mara to their happy reunion with their son, Han and Leia approached their own daughter unsure of what to expect. Surprising them, Jaina moved first, crushing them both in a large hug. "I missed you guys," she whispered into Han's chest.  
  
"We missed you too, Princess," Han said, all choked up.  
  
Staying in the embrace for several more moments, Jaina finally broke away. "I'll show you to your quarters, then give you a tour of the base. It's actually pretty nice, but there's not a lot to do around here."  
  
************************  
  
The next morning, Jaina was awakened from a sound sleep by several rapid knocks on her door. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, She swung her feet onto the floor and padded over to the door. Upon opening it, she had to clap a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. For there in the doorway stood Jag Fel, his wet T-shirt sticking to his sculpted chest muscles, soap suds dripping from his hair.  
  
"Ummm. Jaina, do you mind if I use your refresher? I was in the shower when the water just turned off," he said, his face red.  
  
Still laughing, Jaina motioned him in and shut the door. Turning back to him, she kissed him lovingly on the lips. Jag broke away reluctantly, then breathed, "We can continue this after I get out of the 'fresher." He trailed off as his mouth met Jaina's again.  
  
Jaina broke away suddenly, making a face as she spat soap suds out of her mouth. "Remind me never to kiss you before you rinse off again," she said. "That stuff tastes nasty! Into the 'fresher with you!" Closing the door on him, she smiled and shook her head as she heard the water start up.  
  
Humming under her breath, Jaina got dressed and tidied up her room. She liked the feeling of sharing quarters with Jag.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door. Reaching out with the Force, she panicked as she sensed her father standing outside. Of all the times to visit me, why now?? What is he going to do once he finds Jag in here? Please, don't let him find out.  
  
Bracing herself, she opened the door and tried to smile. "Hey, Dad," she said brightly.  
  
"Good morning, Jaina," Han said, coming into her room and pecking her on the cheek. "Your mother wanted me to come see if you wanted to eat breakfast with us."  
  
"Sure I'd love to," Jaina responded. "You can go back and tell her that, and I'll be along in a second."  
  
"That's okay. I'll wait," Han said, settling himself in a chair.  
  
This is just perfect, Jaina thought, uneasy. "Well, I'll be awhile," she tried again. "You just go tell Mom."  
  
Han narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?"  
  
Jaina laughed nervously. "Dad, that's ridiculous! Why would I want to get rid of you?"  
  
Han nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Precisely what I was wondering."  
  
Just then, the 'fresher door opened and Jag came out, wearing nothing but a pair of pants and toweling his hair dry. "Jaina, do you." he trailed off as he raised his head and realized who was also in the room.  
  
Han leaped to his feet. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing half-naked in my little girl's room? " he shouted.  
  
Jag raised his hands, dropping the towel. Even in the tense setting, Jaina couldn't help admiring how his chest muscles rippled with his movement. "I- I can explain," he said nervously.  
  
"You'd better," Han said, drawing his blaster.  
  
"Dad, stop this!" Jaina stepped in front of Jag. "Jag's my. friend. His 'fresher ran out of water while he was showering, and so I let him use mine. Put the blaster away, Dad."  
  
"Oh, so that's what they're calling it now?" Han asked, his arm falling to his side. He extended his other hand. "I'm Han Solo, her father."  
  
Jag reached out to take his hand. "I'm Jagged Fel."  
  
At the sound of his last name, the blaster came up again. "Fel? As in Soontir Fel? As in Baron Soontir I'm-too-good-for-the-likes-of-you-so-I'll- go-start-my-own-private-Empire Fel?"  
  
Jag's face flushed crimson. "Don't you dare insult my father," he said between gritted teeth. "He spent years out there in the Unknown Regions fighting to protect you and your precious Republic from things too horrible for you to imagine, even in your worst nightmares. By the blood of our people are your star systems kept safe!"  
  
"Jag, Daddy, that's enough!" Jaina stepped back in between them. "I love both of you, and-"  
  
Han turned to her incredulously. "What did you say? Was that just me, or did I just hear you say you were in love with Fel's brat? Please tell me that was just me."  
  
"It wasn't, Dad," Jaina said. "I love Jag, and you're going to have to get over that. Just because you hated his father doesn't mean you have to hate Jag too. After all, you don't even know him!"  
  
"I know enough," Han snarled, turning and slamming out of Jaina's room.  
  
Jaina and Jag were left standing staring after Han's angry retreat. "Well, that went. well," Jag said.  
  
Jaina turned on him. "How could you insult my father like that?"  
  
Jag's jaw dropped. "What? He insulted my father first!"  
  
Jaina sighed and dropped her head in her hands. "This was not the way I had planned to tell them," she murmured. "Please go, Jag. Just go."  
  
"I'm not leaving until we get this sorted out," Jag said firmly. "If we leave it like this, we'll both just get angrier until we're so mad we won't even speak to each other. I'm not going to just walk away and let that happen to us." He took her by the shoulders and turned her to him. "Jaina, I'm sorry for what I said. And I'll apologize to your father next time I see him, as long as he doesn't draw a blaster and shoot me on the spot. It's just that the things he said about my father were just so. so wrong, that it made me angry."  
  
"I know," Jaina said softly, raising her head to look at him. "And I'm sorry for trying to send you away."  
  
"I forgive you," Jag whispered, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Jaina moaned into his mouth, bringing her arms up around his neck to pull him closer to her. Finally breaking the kiss, she gulped in air as he trailed fiery kisses along her jawbone. Returning to her mouth, Jag deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. Jaina reciprocated, bringing her hands down to run along his bare torso. Groaning, Jag pulled away, gasping.  
  
"I'd better go back now," he whispered. "In case your father comes back."  
  
Jaina sighed regretfully, leaning her forehead against Jag's. "We never seem to have any time alone, do we?"  
  
Jag smiled sadly and shook his head. "Sometimes it seems as though the whole galaxy is at odds with us," he murmured in response. "But somehow, we'll make time. Because we love each other. Even if the whole Yuuzhan Vong army stood between us, we would find a way to be together. In this war, we have to live for the now, for the precious moments we're able to steal. The hope of seeing you again is what gets me through each battle. Knowing how much pain I'd cause you if I died, I do my best to stay alive so we can continue to see each other. We have to believe that our love will conquer all. Now, it's all I have left live for."  
  
Jaina's eyes filled with tears. "Me too," she whispered. "I love you, Jagged Fel."  
  
"And I love you, Jaina Solo," Jag replied. Kissing her again, he then got his shirt and left. Jaina pressed her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. "Here's hoping for the future," she whispered. "Here's hoping for us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	11. Chapter 11

I blew off working on my history paper yesterday to write this! You'd better be grateful!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Jaina stood in front of the door to her parents' suite, debating about whether or not to go in. That thing with Jag and Daddy didn't go so well, she thought. What if he's already told her? What if Mom reacts the same way?  
  
The situation was taken out of her hands, however, when the door slid open to reveal Leia. "Hi, honey," she greeted Jaina. "I thought I sensed you out here."  
  
Jaina pasted a smile on her face and pecked her mother's cheek. "Hi, Mom," she replied. "Sorry I'm so late."  
  
"Oh, that's all right," Leia said, shutting the door. "Your father told me you'd be a little late. Something about tidying up your room?"  
  
"Ummm. yeah," Jaina said, inconceivably relieved Han hadn't said anything about her and Jag.  
  
"So how are you?" asked Leia, leading the way into the dining area.  
  
"Well, being a squadron leader is difficult sometimes," Jaina replied, getting out dishes and utensils to set the table. "Not to mention the whole Trickster Goddess thing. Sometimes it's almost more than I can take. And then." Jaina trailed off when she saw Leia looking at her in amazement. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Her mother shook her head. "It's just. It's been so long since I've heard you admit to weakness of any kind, and I. well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. You shouldn't have to go through all that you have. You're what? Seventeen? Eighteen? Most girls that age are at home or getting their first job somewhere, not fighting a war. You're. hard now, Jaina. And I understand. You've lost a brother, you're pretending to be a goddess, you're leading an elite squadron. You're too young for this! And it's all my fault. I'm sorry I brought you up to this life. Having parents who are, well, heroes can't be easy. We were hardly ever around when you were young, and we aren't now either. First you were on Anoth, then you went to Yavin 4, and then this war. I'm just so sorry, Jaina I've been a horrible mother." Leia wiped away her tears with her hand.  
  
Jaina's eyes were full of tears of her own. She went over and hugged her mother. "You are not a horrible mother," she whispered. "You raised me to believe in something greater than myself. I just lost sight of that for a while, and got caught up in myself and my own selfish desires. I blamed you for never being around when I needed you, but now I realize you were serving something bigger, something better, something I couldn't comprehend until a few months ago. You were trying to make the galaxy safer for the ones you love. I didn't understand that until someone-" She broke off, blushing.  
  
"What is it, Jaina?" Leia wiped her daughter's tears away. "Are you involved with someone?"  
  
"Well. yes," Jaina said, her face red. "Jag's a pilot too, actually in my squadron. He's wonderful, and caring, and handsome. he's just everything I would ever want in a guy."  
  
"Then what's the matter?"  
  
"Ummm. well. his full name is Jagged Fel." Jaina closed her eyes in anticipation of an explosion. When there was none, she cracked an eye open. To her surprise, her mother had a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.  
  
"So that's why Han was so upset," she said, her eyes dancing. "Oh, you should have seen him, Jaina! He came slamming in here, muttering something about your needing to clean up your room, then he went into the bedroom to recharge the power pack for his blaster. When I asked him what he was doing, he ignored me and said he needed to go buy some carbonite." By this time, Jaina was laughing with her mother. "Oh, baby! He must be so upset, you dating the son of his enemy. You should have seen his face!" Leia had to sit down on the floor, weak from laughing. Jaina soon joined her.  
  
"I love you, Mom," she said, leaning her head on Leia's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart," Leia said, putting an arm around her daughter.  
  
They stayed in that position for a while longer, mother and daughter, reconciled once more. All of a sudden, Jaina sniffed the air. "Is that just me, or is something burning?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"My pastries!" Leia cried, jumping up and running over to the oven. "Well, they aren't too bad," she said, fanning away the smoke. "Jaina, will you get the fruit and set it on the table?"  
  
"Sure, Mom."  
  
Just then, Han walked in the door. "Leia, is there a fire?" he called. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Leia winked at Jaina. "Everything's fine," she responded, taking out the tray of charred pastries. "Just go wash up." She set the tray on a counter. "Do you think he'll notice?"  
  
"Ummm. he might," Jaina said, surveying the blackened mess.  
  
Leia laughed. "Cooking was never my forte," she said ruefully. "Whenever one of my aunts tried to get me to learn, I would always run and hide in my father's study with a book on politics." She shook her head. "That's why I have a food synthesizer."  
  
************************  
  
Han, Leia, and Jaina sat around the table eating the fruit Jaina had set out. It was rather tense, with Han not speaking to Jaina except when absolutely necessary, and vice versa. Several times during the meal, Han had started to say something then changed his mind, glancing around the table. Finally Leia couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Spit it out, Han," she said. "What're you looking for?"  
  
"Weren't you making pastries?" he asked after a pause. "I just can't stomach this stuff." He made a face as he pushed the fruit on his plate away from him.  
  
"Yes, Mom," Jaina said merrily, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Why don't you bring your pastries out for Dad?"  
  
Shooting her daughter a glare, Leia threw her napkin down on the table and went to the kitchen, leaving Han and Jaina alone. Jaina continued to eat, neither one of them speaking. Finally, Han broke the silence.  
  
"Jaina, you're not really serious about this Fel kid, are you?"  
  
Jaina scowled at her father. "He has a name, Dad. Please use it."  
  
Han grimaced. "What kind of name is Jagged, anyway? Sounds like some crazy thing Fel would do, giving his kid a handle like that."  
  
Jaina stood up abruptly, shoving her chair out. "If you can't even speak civilly about my boyfriend, much less his father, then I really don't have anything to say to you."  
  
Han looked at his angry daughter in shock. "So you're taking his side now?" he asked, standing up as well.  
  
Jaina's face was red with anger. "Ever since you met him, you've done nothing but insult him," she said between gritted teeth. "You don't even know him! You're just so prejudiced! You hear the word 'Fel' and immediately assume the worst!"  
  
That made Han angry. "Your boytoy isn't exactly blameless either," he yelled. "Did you not hear him, or do you just have selective memory?"  
  
Jaina poked him in the chest. "He was provoked! By you!"  
  
Han poked right back. "So I'm just supposed to sit back and relax while you. do stuff with the son of my worst enemy?"  
  
Jaina growled in frustration. "You were perfectly calm until you found out who his father was! Come on, Dad. Why does he really get under your skin so much?"  
  
Han's anger seemed to melt away, and he suddenly looked old. "It's just that the moment I saw how fiercely you defended him, I knew he'd be the one who would take my little girl away from me," he said softly.  
  
Jaina's anger dissipated instantly and tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Daddy," she murmured. "I'll always be your little girl." She went over to her father and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Han returned the hug. "I'll always love you, Princess," he said. He was silent for a moment. "But don't expect me to like him right off the bat."  
  
Jaina chuckled wetly against his shirt. "I won't," she said. "As long as you don't expect him to like you right off the bat."  
  
Just then, Leia reentered the room, bearing the tray of pastries that looked. well. like ronto dung. Han released Jaina. "What the hell is that?" he asked. "It looks like ronto dung!"  
  
Leia smiled sweetly. "I love you too, dear," she said. "These are your pastries."  
  
Han stared at her openmouthed for a minute, then looked again at the shapeless lumps on the tray. He poked a dubious finger at one. "Ummm. they look wonderful, sweetheart," he said. "But I'm rather full now."  
  
"Nonsense, Han," Leia responded. "Why, you've hardly eaten anything!" She scraped several lumps onto his plate. "Eat up, dear."  
  
Han sat back down and picked up a "pastry." He knocked it against the table several times, but there were no visible effects on the hardened ball of dough. "No, really, Leia," he said. "I'm actually very full."  
  
Jaina's face was red from suppressed laughter. Eventually, she couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Leia joined her. "Oh, Dad. You should have seen your face," Jaina gasped, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.  
  
Han looked from his wife to his daughter. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
That just sent Leia and Jaina off into fresh gales of merriment.  
  
Han looked at the ceiling in exasperation. "Women," he muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there it is, people! Tell me what you think! 


	12. Chapter 12

Well, here's the post!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
A few days later, Jaina stood in the sim room surveying the Twin Suns' performance. They had finally found several replacements for those that had fallen in battle, among them Cal Meristrome. Jag had not wanted to take him, but he and Jaina had compromised. They accepted Cal, who was Jaina's choice, and Jag's pick Lisani Boros, a human female. Jaina had not thought she was up for the challenge for, though she was an amazing communications specialist, her flying capabilities were not nearly as high as other candidates vying for the position. Those two, along with the Twi'lek Bosar'athek, rounded out the Twin Suns ranks.  
  
Just then, the sim ended and the hatches opened to dispel the pilots. "Good job, you guys," Jaina said. "If you go check with Kyp, he has your scores."  
  
Turning, she found herself face-to-face with a troubled Jag. "Ummm. Jaina. I just got a message from your father telling me to meet him at the shooting range," he murmured. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Jaina suppressed a smile. "Well, that depends," she whispered mock- seriously. "What exactly did he say?"  
  
"Well, he was very nice about it, actually. He only swore seven times in the space of two minutes," Jag said. "He wanted me to be there as soon as possible."  
  
Jaina smiled at him, her heartbeat quickening. Come to my office afterwards, she mouthed. Aloud, she said, "Well, Colonel, you'd better get going then, shouldn't you?"  
  
Jag winked to show he understood. "Yes, Great One," he replied. "See you later then."  
  
Jaina smiled, then turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She shook her head, wondering what new scheme Han had cooked up with which to torture her boyfriend. Still, he hadn't threatened Jag's life. yet. Jaina had a slight idea as to what would be the subject of this meeting, and it wouldn't be pretty. I wish I could see it.  
  
She strode down the hallway towards her office. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, a smile on her face, to tell Jag he had better hurry, as her father wasn't a patient man. Instead of Jag, however, she saw Cal headed towards her. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by the pleasant mask she wore when dealing with squadron business. "How can I help you, Meristrome?" she asked.  
  
Cal caught up to her, flashing his brilliant smile. "Can I talk to you in private, Lieutenant?"  
  
"You're new to the squadron, so I wouldn't expect you to know these things. I'm actually the Yuuzhan Vong Trickster goddess, Yun-Harla. You are free to address me by either my formal title or 'Great One.' "  
  
Cal burst out laughing. "You're not serious?" he gasped. "That is too funny!" He sobered quickly, however, when he saw Jaina's menacing expression. "Oh, er-sorry, Lieu-Great One." He grimaced.  
  
"Thank you." Jaina buried her annoyance and turned to him once again. "You wished to speak with me?" She motioned towards her office.  
  
Cal nodded. "Ummm. yes. Yes, I did." He preceded her into the spacious room and gaped. "You could fit my whole room into a corner of this place!"  
  
"Well, I am a goddess," Jaina responded, sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Er-yes. Well, I have had a little experience fighting the Vong, and I was wondering if you'd like to know what I think." Cal seated himself in front of the desk and leaned forward. "I have formed several hypotheses about their behavior based on their fighting patterns."  
  
Jaina gave a mental eye roll. I'm beginning to believe Jag was right about this guy, she thought. Of course, I can't change my mind now and pull Cal out. But. behavior based on their fighting patterns? Hmmm, what could Brilliant Boy have come up with? 'Uh, they're ruthless fighters, they kill everything and everyone, so I have concluded that they are vicious'? She snapped out of her reverie to see Cal staring expectantly at her. She edged back a little. "I'm sorry, Flight Officer Meristrome, what was that?"  
  
"Well, I'd love to tell you all about them now, but I'm sure you have a lot of business to take care of. So, could we discuss it say, over dinner?" Cal flashed another blinding smile.  
  
Jaina stared at him for a few minuets before it sunk in. He's hitting on me! Oh, sithspit! This is just great! Now I've got some ignoramus cocky pilot in my squadron that is hitting on me!!!  
  
She smiled, but it felt more like a grimace. "Well, I'd love to, Flight Officer, but it's kinda forbidden for goddesses to mingle with mere mortals." She thought, Please, Cal, accept that explanation and just go away.  
  
Cal's smile faltered for the first time since entering the room. "Ummm. okay," he said.  
  
"Well, I actually have some time now, so why don't you tell me about your hypotheses?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Oh, that's all right. I'd be taking up too much of your precious time," Cal said hurriedly, standing up. "I'm sure you have to be somewhere, and I won't keep you." Saluting, he then turned and exited the office.  
  
Jaina sat back in her chair. What an egotistical jerk! She thought. Then she completely dismissed Cal from her mind. I wonder how long it'll be before Dad's done chewing Jag up and spitting him out.  
  
************************  
  
Jag stood in the hallway outside the shooting range nearly quaking in his boots. Few things in this universe scared him but Han Solo, irate father of his girlfriend, was one of them. From where he was standing, Jag could hear the sounds of a blaster being fired repeatedly. He gulped and straightened his uniform, then strode through the doorway.  
  
Han Solo turned away from a vaguely humanoid target and holstered his blaster. "Ah, Jag," he said with false joviality.  
  
"Sir." Jag nodded crisply.  
  
"Kid, cut the 'sir' crap now," Han said, leveling a finger at Jag's midriff. "I've had a problem with that ever since my old Academy days. Scraping and bowing to some stuffed uniform-" he abruptly turned, unholstered his weapon and fired three rapid shots into the target with one smooth motion. He turned back to Jag. "Of course, your father probably loved it."  
  
Jag stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Han's comment but said nothing. Surprised, Han raised an eyebrow. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, he grudgingly admitted to himself that the kid had more self-control than he had given him credit for. Of course, that's not necessarily a good thing. What does my little girl see in Colonel Cardboard anyway?  
  
Jag cleared his throat. "Ummm. si-- er, Han, If you don't mind my asking, why did you ask me to come here?"  
  
Instead of answering, Han asked a question of his own. "When you and Jaina started this. thing, tell me: did she lay any ground rules?"  
  
Jag shook his head. "No. We basically trust each other to do what's right for both of us."  
  
Han smiled and nodded. "I see. So you don't have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, I don't." Jag shifted uneasily.  
  
"Oh, that's great. That's great. Except there's one little problem." Han stopped smiling. "I do." His voice had lowered to a growl.  
  
Jag's face drained of color as Han turned and once again burned several holes in the target.  
  
Han reholstered his gun. "It's not my way to beat around the bush. My wife's the diplomat, not me. So, I'll tell you straight out: I don't like you, Fel. I don't trust you not to hurt my daughter."  
  
Jag's jaw dropped. "That's ridiculous!"  
  
"Is it?" Han rubbed his jaw. "Then tell me what your intentions are concerning my daughter."  
  
"Ummm. well. I mean, we haven't really." Jag stuttered, for once at loss for words. How could he reveal his cherished hopes and dreams to this. this ogre of a man?  
  
"Well?" Han's voice was deadly quiet.  
  
"I don't think you have the right to ask me that," Jag burst out. "Why does it matter as long as Jaina's happy?"  
  
Unexpectedly Han laughed. "Good for you, kid," he said. "You've got some spirit after all." He paused. "But don't think I'm gonna let you off the hook this easily." Facing the target once more, he drew his blaster and aimed carefully. "A few rules. One: no cheating." He fired. "Two: no taking advantage of her." He fired. "Three: keep out of her room." He fired. "Four: no kissy-face while you're on duty." He fired. "Five: no spice. Ever. At all." He punctuated each statement with another shot. Turning back to Jag, he continued quietly," I've seen what it can do to people. I don't want any of that stuff to even come close to my girl. Understand?"  
  
Jag nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
Han nodded, then extended a hand. "Well, as long as Jaina seems to like you, I guess I better start trying." He shook Jag's hand, then motioned that he was free to go.  
  
Jag turned to the door, but stopped when Han called after him. "Oh, rule number six: my daughter doesn't hear about this."  
  
Jag left the range shaking his head. Imagine: big bad Han Solo is afraid of his daughter. Chuckling, Jag went to go see if Jaina had any free time scheduled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked! 3 more days til I can get Remnant! Yay! 


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Jaina piddled around her room, humming. She was waiting for Jag to come and take her on the date they had planned in her office while. er. not engaged in other activities. Just then, she sensed Jag approaching and quickly opened the door to find a very surprised Jag with his fist still raised to knock.  
  
"You shouldn't look so surprised, Jag," Jaina said, giggling. "You should know by now there is no possible way to sneak up on a Jedi."  
  
Jag shook his head. "One of these days," he said. "I'll finally get to prove you wrong."  
  
Jaina simply laughed, then they both exited her room and walked down the corridor. "Jag, where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, to the tapcaf on Blue Level," he responded. "I thought it'd be fun to, you know, mingle, for once?"  
  
Jaina sniffed. "Mingle? A goddess does not mingle. 'A goddess graces poor inferior souls with her presence, but she does not mingle.' Section 132, paragraph B11, line 73 of How to be a Yuuzhan Vong Goddess." At the sight of Jag's dumbfounded face, Jaina burst out laughing and finished the thought. "Written by Sharr Latt and Voort saBriing."  
  
Jag smiled, relieved. "Okay. That makes a whole lot of sense."  
  
Just then, the reached the turbolift. Jag and Jaina stepped inside, and the door whooshed shut behind them. "You know," Jaina began slowly, "I know for a fact that there are no holocams installed in this turbolift."  
  
"What's your point?" Jag was confused. Then realization dawned. "Ohhhhhh," he said softly, a predatory glint in his eye as he closed in on Jaina.  
  
************************  
  
Meanwhile, in a room across the base, a figure sat hunched over the output screen of the small holocam recently installed in the turbolift. His eyes sparkled with evil intent as he saw the goddess and the mortal clasp each other in a fiery embrace.  
  
************************  
  
The turbolift door opened and Jaina and Jag stepped out into the corridor, their faces flushed. Making their way to the tapcaf, Jag murmured, "Remind me to ride in a turbolift more often when you're with me."  
  
Jaina flushed even more and lightly smacked Jag's arm. "Remind me never to ride in a turbolift with you again," she replied. "And don't forget," she added. "Act like we're here on squadron business."  
  
Jag grinned at her then followed her into the tapcaf. There was a bar and a dance floor on one side, and private booths ranging along the other side. Jaina led the way to one of the booths towards the back secluded enough to allow them some privacy. Glancing around, she saw several pilots from various squadrons both at the bar and in other booths. All of a sudden, she saw Kyp was sitting in a private booth with a blond girl Jaina didn't recognize. From the way he was leaning across the table, she could tell Kyp had probably progressed past his impress-a-girl-with-my-wits-and-amazing- hotness stage and was at the try-and-get-her-to-sleep-with-me-based-on-my- wits-and-amazing-hotness stage. From the way the girl was leaning across the table as well, Jaina could tell that Kyp had probably succeeded. Striding over to their table, Jaina slapped Kyp across the face. "You bastard!!!" she cried. "How dare you just leave me and the kids and go gallivanting across the universe, picking up a new girl on every planet?"  
  
Kyp stared at her as if she had gone crazy. "Jaina, what-"  
  
Jaina cut him off. "What am I doing here? Saving some poor girl from sleeping with a married man, that's what I'm doing here!"  
  
The girl abruptly got up and left after slapping Kyp herself. "Jaina, did I miss something? What's going on?" he asked, fingering the red mark on his face.  
  
"Oh, I was just having a little fun with you," Jaina replied, waving a hand airily.  
  
"Well, your 'little fun' cost me my date!" Kyp got up and angrily stormed off towards the bar.  
  
Jag tapped her on the shoulder. "Seriously, Jaina, what was that all about?" he asked quietly, sitting down at the recently vacated table.  
  
Jaina shrugged. "I just hate to see a guy hitting on a girl because he thinks she's hot, not because he cares about her soul or her mind. And I know how. well, intoxicating Kyp's presence can be. Consider it my good deed for the day."  
  
Jag nodded in understanding, then waved the server droid over. "Two Correllian brandies," he said. "Whyren's Reserve, if you got any."  
  
"Yes, good sir," the droid responded, then whirred off to get their drinks.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Jag looked up at her. "You wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
Jaina blushed. "Ummm. well. I never really learned how," she mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
Jag got up and pulled her to her feet. "It's easy," he said, leading her to the dance floor. "Just follow my lead." He placed one hand on Jaina's hip and brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder. He then clasped her other hand with his and swung her into the crowd of dancers.  
  
Jaina marveled at Jag's dancing skill, effortlessly guiding her through the steps. They glided around the room, Jaina feeling as though they were dancing on air as she stared deep into Jag's emerald gaze. Closing her eyes, she brought her head down to rest on Jag's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his torso. Sighing with pleasure, she burrowed her face into Jag's neck.  
  
"What happened to looking like we were here on squadron business?" Jag murmured playfully.  
  
"Squadron business can wait," Jaina murmured back. "And I don't care about the security issue anymore. My parents know, your uncle knows, and everyone else here is trustworthy, or else they wouldn't be on this planet. I think it's time just to stop this whole charade."  
  
"That's fine with me," Jag chuckled as kissed the top of her head.  
  
************************  
  
Kyp watched Jag and Jaina from where he sat at the bar. Mixed in with his normal levelheaded calm were tinges of different feelings: wistfulness, longing, and... jealousy. Jealousy? Kyp thought. Where did that come from?  
  
But he was jealous. Not of Jag for having Jaina so much as their both having someone to love. And they were in love. Every look they exchanged spoke volumes about their feelings for each other. Admit it, he said to himself. I want someone of my own. And now it's too late. To women, Kyp Durron is good for a one-night stand, but a lifelong commitment? That's a different story. No one could ever fall in love with me now. Women are attracted to me, but once they learn I'm Kyp Durron, Murderer of Billions, kaboom! It explodes in my face.  
  
Kyp closed his eyes and motioned to the bartender to refill his glass. When he reopened them, he noticed a woman staring at him. "You're Kyp Durron, right?" Here it comes, he thought. "The guy that blew up Carida?" Boom.  
  
"That's me," Kyp responded, draining his glass. "Murderer of Billions. Rogue Jedi."  
  
The woman studied him a bit longer then stuck out her hand. "I'm Lisani Boros, one of the new pilots in the Goddess's squadron. I've been wondering something for a long time. Why'd you do it?"  
  
Kyp stared at her in shock. He looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time. She looked to be in about her late twenties, rather petite with hazel eyes, her oval face surrounded by a cloud of dark hair. All in all, she was very pretty. "No one's ever asked me that before." He accepted her outstretched hand. "Well, you already know who I am." Lisani scooted closer and took the stool next to Kyp's. "Well, here's the story."  
  
About ten minutes later, Kyp finished his narrative. "And there he was. I hadn't seen him in years, and then, suddenly, he was gone again. And it was all my fault. Master Skywalker says I was under the influence of Exar Kun, and that it wasn't really my fault, but he's wrong. It was. When they told me my brother was dead, the anger just built up in me until I couldn't stand it anymore. So, I used the Sun Crusher. Then he was there, really alive, and I killed him. I killed my brother. I've never been able to forgive myself, not even after twenty years." His voice broke, a solitary tear tracing a path down his cheek.  
  
Lisani's eyes were full of pity. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, patting his arm. She paused and blinked tears from her eyes. "I know exactly how you must feel. I know because." she took a shuddery breath. "I killed my brother too. Daryn was, like most older brothers, not a little overbearing at times. One day, when we were out exploring on Agamar, we found an old speeder. I was extremely proficient with machines even back then, and I knew I could make the speeder work again. So, I did. But when I wanted to try it out, my brother wouldn't let me and claimed the first ride. So I said I wasn't quite done fixing it. I was young, I was stupid, but there is no excuse for what I did. I cross-wired the engine, just to get back at Daryn for not letting me ride first. I never meant for it to explode! I thought it would just not work! I can still see it. Daryn laughing with glee, then. the fireball, and his screams of agony as he burned to death.. I never meant to kill him!" Lisani cried, tears running down her cheeks. "It just happened!"  
  
Kyp pulled her into an embrace and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. "I won't say it'll be okay, and that you'll get over it, and all those mindless platitudes people offer. Because you won't. But eventually, you'll stop remembering your brother's death and instead remember him as he was in life. You'll remember all the time you spent together, and how much you loved him. The guilt will always be there, but the good memories will ultimately replace the image of his death."  
  
Lisani sniffed and sat up, blushing. "I've never told anyone besides my parents about that," she said quietly. "And I didn't even tell them the whole story. Thank you for listening."  
  
"Don't mention it," Kyp replied. They both sat in silence for a while. Then Kyp turned to her. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to," Lisani replied, a blush creeping up her face. Kyp led her to the dance floor, then pulled her into his arms. At first, they self- consciously kept a distance between their bodies, but as the dance went on they found themselves relaxing and closing the distance. Remember to thank Jaina for interrupting me, he thought, looking down at Lisani.  
  
************************  
  
Jaina and Jag were still dancing, wrapped up in each other's arms. Suddenly, someone grabbed Jaina's shoulder and spun her around. She stiffened when she saw Cal before her swaying drunkenly, his clothes reeking of alcohol. "I thought you said it was forbidden for goddesses to mingle with mortals," he slurred. "So whatcha doin' with loverboy here?"  
  
Jaina drew herself up. "Flight Officer Meristrome, you're drunk and not in your right mind. If you leave now, I'll forget this ever happened."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Cal snarled. "No one turns me down, understand? No one! Especially not some shameless slut that's slept with half the squadron already!" He grabbed Jaina and planted a wet kiss on her lips.  
  
Jaina wrenched away and punched Cal in the face. "Bitch!" Cal yelled, clutching his eye. Then, Jag let loose with a right hook that broke Cal's nose. Cal shrieked in pain as blood spurted all over his clothes. Jag punched him again and again, then grabbed his shirt.  
  
"No one," Jag gritted, "No one calls Jaina a slut while I'm around. You talk to her, you so much as look at her again and I'll kill you, so help me!" He punched Cal one more time, a mighty roundhouse that laid Cal out on the dance floor.  
  
Just then, Kyp came rushing up with Lisani on his arm. "What happened?" he asked, breathlessly.  
  
Jag nursed his bruised knuckles and pointed to Cal, who was attempting to get up off the ground. "That Huttslime called Jaina a hussy that slept with half the squadron to get where she is now."  
  
"What?!" Kyp turned and grabbed Cal, yanking him to his feet. "Son of a ." He punched Cal and once again he dropped to the floor. He tried to crawl away on his hands and knees, shielding his head. He didn't make it far, however. Kyp went after him and punched him again, this time knocking him out cold.  
  
Jaina called security to come and take Cal away. They showed up shortly afterwards and hauled him to his feet, dragging him out of the tapcaf.  
  
"Thanks for defending me, Kyp," Jaina said softly. "And I'm sorry I interrupted you earlier."  
  
"That's what partners are for," Kyp responded. "And don't be sorry."  
  
Following Kyp's sidelong glance to Lisani, Jaina turned to him in astonishment. "Kyp, I do believe that you've fallen for her."  
  
"What? Are you kidding? We just met tonight!" Kyp protested. "We're just friends."  
  
Jaina smiled knowingly. "There was a time when Jag and I were 'just friends' too," she said, giving him a wink. "Now look where we are."  
  
"Okay, that's just not right! Lisani and I will never be like you and Jag are," Kyp said, shuddering.  
  
Jaina simply chuckled, then turned back to Jag as Kyp walked back to Lisani. "Thank you too, Jag," Jaina said.  
  
Jag looked at her in surprise. "Thanks for what? For beating up that lowlife? He's had it coming for a long time," he said. "There's no need to thank me. And besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't defend you?"  
  
Jaina smiled and brought Jag's skinned knuckles to her lips. "You want to get out of here?"  
  
"Sure," Jag said. "But first." He captured Jaina's lips in a passionate kiss right there in the middle of the dance floor. The onlookers began to clap and cheer as the kiss stretched on and on. Finally they broke for breath, their eyes starry in the dim lighting. "I love you, Jaina," Jag said softly.  
  
"And I love you too, Jag," Jaina responded.  
  
"Let's blow this joint," Jag said, offering Jaina his arm. She took it, and they walked out of the tapcaf followed by the cheers of their fellow pilots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Oh.. and I got Remnant!!!!!! Woohoo!!!!!! *and there was much rejoicing.* 


	14. Interlude

Well, I decided to write this just because.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Interlude**  
  
"So. where shall we go?" Jaina asked after she and Jag left the tapcaf.  
  
Jag smiled secretively. "You'll see," he said. They once again entered the turbolift (Hmmm. no, they didn't do anything this time) and Jag pressed the button for the very top level.  
  
Moments later, the door opened and the two pilots stepped out into a large room. Jaina couldn't see anything because it was dark. "Jag, why are we here?" she asked.  
  
"Close your eyes, Jaina," Jag replied. "And no peeking!"  
  
Jaina complied, hearing odd noises as Jag moved around the room. "Okay. now you can open them," Jag said.  
  
Jaina opened her eyes and gasped. Jag had opened the viewport in the roof, letting the starlight pour through the transparisteel to softly illuminate the room. There was a small table in the corner that had a huge bouquet of Corellian starflowers on it. "Oh, Jag," she breathed, picking up the blossoms. "How did you know these were my favorite flowers? And how in the worlds did you get them?"  
  
Jag smiled. "Your aunt told me," he said. "And Mirax helped me get them."  
  
Jaina cam over and kissed him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Jag."  
  
Jag reluctantly broke away. "That's not all," he said, walking over to a console and pressing a button. An Alderaanian waltz began to play. He went to the center of the room directly under the viewport and held out his hand. Putting the starflowers back down, Jaina joined him and put her hand in his. As the stringed instruments rose in a crescendo of sound Jag swung her into the waltz.  
  
"Jag, I can't believe you did all this for me," Jaina murmured. "Why?"  
  
"Because I love you. I wanted to do something special for you in return for everything you've done for me," Jag responded softly, swaying to the music.  
  
Jaina blinked the tears away and pulled Jag down for a kiss. At first, Jag merely pressed his lips gently to hers, but with little encouragement from Jaina he soon deepened the kiss. Their kisses rapidly grew more heated and they stopped dancing all together, too occupied with each other to mind anything else. Breaking for air, they immediately brought their mouths back together in a flurry of short, passionate encounters. Jaina slipped her hands under Jag's shirt in a desperate attempt to bring him closer to her as Jag brought his lips back to hers in another long kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Jaina grew weak-kneed, unable to support herself any longer. She slipped to the floor, bringing Jag with her.  
  
Jag broke the kiss in surprise at finding himself on the floor. Moaning, Jaina pulled his head back down and rolled over so that Jag was under her petite form. Jag groaned deep in his throat and slipped his hands under Jaina's shirt as well, lightly stroking her bare skin. Jaina finally pulled away, gasping for breath, then Jag flipped her over and pinned her down, ravaging her mouth. Jaina moaned in pleasure as tingling sensations ran up and down her spine.  
  
After several more moments of heated kissing during which Jag's shirt had come off, he rolled off of Jaina to lie on the floor beside her. Jaina cuddled up to him, resting her head on the warm skin of his bare chest as he put his arm around her. That lay there in silence for some time, staring up at the stars. Jaina propped herself up on an elbow and stroked the contours of Jag's face. "Jag," she murmured, "What's Nirauan like?"  
  
Jag kissed her fingers as they passed over his lips. "Well, he said, "It's a beautiful planet. There are grasslands all over the largest continent, which is where the capital city is. My family lives in the country about an hour away from the capital, and it's gorgeous. In front of my house there's a lake that's crystal clear, with waters so blue it's breathtaking. My mother has a garden behind the house, where she grows all sorts of flowers, including Corellian starflowers. They're her favorites too." Jag smiled. "My father also owns another house by the sea. The sand of the beach is pure white and finer than any you've ever seen."  
  
"It sounds beautiful," Jaina said, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"It is," Jag said, sitting up. "Someday, I want to take you there and show you all the places I loved when I was growing up."  
  
Jaina smiled at him as she sat up as well. "I'd love to see them," she said, her eyes glistening.  
  
Jag put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You will. And my parents will absolutely adore you."  
  
Jaina smiled up at him. "I love you, Jagged Fel," she said, gently pressing her lips to his. Jag returned the kiss softly, and they continued to kiss each other under the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Chapter 14

Well, here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Luke stood in the gym, his back against a wall, watching his niece train in hand-to-hand with his wife. Considering the fact that Jaina was fighting against Mara Jade, former Emperor's Hand, she was doing very well.  
  
"Faster, Jaina!" Mara said. "I know you can do better!" She threw a punch at Jaina's head.  
  
Jaina brought up an arm to block it. "It's. as fast. as I can go," she panted, sweat dripping from her face.  
  
"Use the Force!" Mara commanded. She feinted at Jaina with one arm, then brought up the other in a right hook that connected solidly with the side of her face.  
  
Jaina fell to the floor, rubbing her jaw. "Master, that's the thirteenth time you've hit me in the past ten minutes," she said. "I'll never be able to beat you."  
  
"And what if you meet a Vong and don't have your lightsaber?" Mara asked, hands on her hips. "Are you just going to say, 'Oh, I don't have my lightsaber, you win'?"  
  
"No, Master," Jaina sad, grimacing. "But that's different."  
  
"How?" Mara demanded, standing over her niece.  
  
"They're the enemy. You're my aunt." Jaina got to her feet.  
  
"That's your problem, Jaina. When we run through these exercises, you can't see me as your friend. Visualize me not as your aunt and master, but as the enemy. Otherwise, how will you ever learn?" She took up a fighting stance once more. "Again. And this time, use the Force. Let it flow through you."  
  
Jaina took a deep breath, then faced Mara once more. Luke could feel the steely determination radiating off her as she brought her arms up. She nodded her head sharply. "Again."  
  
The two Jedi circled each other warily, their eyes locked. Mara moved in to attack first, throwing a series of lightning punches at her niece's midriff. Through the Force, Jaina sensed the attack coming in time to block them. Mara then dropped to the ground and swept her leg at Jaina's, trying to bring her down. Jaina used the Force and propelled herself above Mara's leg, landing a short distance from her aunt. Mara leapt back to her feet and lashed out at Jaina with her foot. In a blur of motion so quick Luke couldn't see it, Jaina grabbed her ankle before it could connect and flipped Mara to the padded floor.  
  
Shaking his head in amazement, Luke stepped away from the wall. "Mara, I hate to say it, but I think you've finally met your match."  
  
Jaina grinned up at him. "Thanks, Uncle Luke," she said. "But I don't think so. Aunt Mara beat me thirteen times, and I only beat her once."  
  
"Still, not many people have the right to say that they beat Mara Jade in hand-to-hand combat," Luke said, offering a hand to his wife.  
  
"I'm not that old yet, Skywalker," Mara said, ignoring his hand and flipping herself upright. "Good job, Jaina," she said. "But I know you can still do better."  
  
Shaking her head, Jaina said, "I'll let you beat me up some other time. Right now, all I want is a cold shower and some food."  
  
Smiling, Luke led his wife from the room. "See you later, Jaina," he called back over his shoulder.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Jaina dropped wearily to the floor and leaned her head against her knees. "Why did I have to be the one with a slavedriver for an aunt and Jedi Master?" she groaned, then got up and left the gym.  
  
************************  
  
That evening, Jaina had dinner with her parents at their quarters. Her mother had let the food synthesizer prepare the meal this time, as Han had refused to eat any food she cooked after the pastry episode.  
  
After dinner, they lingered on in the Solos' living area, reaffirming their familial ties over glasses of Corellian brandy. Jaina basked in the love that surrounded her here, love that she had almost lost forever. Although it was late and she had squadron maneuvers early tomorrow, she couldn't bear to tear herself away.  
  
A chime sounded from her parents' bedroom notifying them that they had a new message. Chuckling over a story Jaina was telling about Sharr and Piggy, Han got up and went to answer it. Jaina and Leia sat in companionable silence, sipping their brandies.  
  
Then, the peace of the Solos' suite was shattered. "JAINA SOLO, WHAT IN ALL THE CORELLIAN HELLS DID YOU DO WITH THAT SITHSPAWN?!?!?!" Han roared from the bedroom.  
  
Hastily putting their glasses down on the nearby table, Jaina and Leia rushed to the bedroom where Jaina stopped still in shock. "Oh, Sith," she muttered, her face blazing red. For there on the holoprojector screen was a holo of Jaina and Jag kissing passionately in a turbolift. Jaina recognized it as the night about a standard week ago when Jag had taken her on their first date.  
  
Leia rushed over to her husband. "Breathe, Han," she said, gripping his shoulders.  
  
Han stared at Jaina, his face red, and started hyperventilating. Leia shook him. "Han, what's wrong?" she asked impatiently. "You knew about them already!"  
  
Han sucked in a deep breath through his nose. "Yes, but knowing about it and SEEING HIM WITH HIS KRIFFING TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT are two very different things!" he yelled. He collapsed onto their bed and leveled a finger at Jaina. "I want you to go get loverboy and bring him here. He and my blaster are gonna have a nice, long chat. And just imagine, if Wes Janson hadn't sent this to me, I'd have never known that MY DAUGHTER was BEING VIOLATED in a TURBOLIFT!!!"  
  
"Wes sent that to you?" Jaina breathed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I am sooo going to kill him."  
  
"Do that after you bring Junior here," Han warned "And if you don't, I'll just go to him and beat him up twice as bad!"  
  
"All right, Dad," Jaina said, miffed. "I don't see why you're so upset over a little kiss!"  
  
" 'A little kiss'? 'A LITTLE KISS'?!?!" Han jabbed a finger at the holoproj that was still playing the image of Jaina and Jag locked in a passionate embrace. "THAT is not 'a little kiss!' "  
  
"Jaina, just do as your father says and go get Jag," Leia said. "I'll calm your father down."  
  
Thanks, Mom, Jaina mouthed, then turned and left her parents' suite.  
  
************************  
  
Jaina stalked down the corridor, still smarting from her recent embarrassment and cooking up creative ways to kill Janson. Blasting him with Force lightning is too Dark Side-ish, she mused. And impaling him with my lightsaber is too quick. Hmmm. what about roasting him over an open fire, and every time he's nearly dead pull him out and dump him into bacta, then do it all over again? I like it.  
  
She snapped out of her reverie when she noticed she was in the Twin Suns hallway. Striding over to Jag's door, she punched in the access codes and walked in without knocking. She flipped on the lights and turned to his bed. "Jag, we've got a prob." She trailed off as her eyes took in his bare, muscled chest, then traced down the length of his nearly unclad body. As her gaze slid lower, Jaina clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as she caught sight of his tasteful choice in sleepwear. He was wearing black boxers with little green aliens all over them  
  
Still half asleep, Jag squinted at the light. "Wha. JAINA!" he snapped awake at the sight of her standing by his bed. He grabbed for the blankets and hastily covered his lower body. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he muttered, his face red.  
  
"Ummm. er. sorry," Jaina stuttered, blushing as well, but unable to tear her eyes away from his body.  
  
"Do you mind leaving so I can put on some pants?" Jag prodded when Jaina didn't move.  
  
"Oh. yeah," Jaina said, blushing even redder. "I'll. er, be outside." Turning, she quickly exited the room and shut the door. She leaned her hot forehead against the cool wall outside Jag's room. Too much brandy, she reasoned. Or maybe not.  
  
Her thoughts trailed off as the door opened and Jag exited, now wearing pants and a black muscle shirt. "What was so urgent that it couldn't wait till morning?" Jag asked, the traces of a blush still staining his cheeks.  
  
"We kinda have a situation on our hands," Jaina said, her face still red.  
  
"What kind of a situation?" Jag asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Remember last week when we went to the tapcaf?" Jaina asked. At Jag's nod of acknowledgment, she continued. "Remember the turbolift ride?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Jag asked, grinning.  
  
"Well. I said there wasn't a holocam in it, right?" She licked her lips. "Well, as it turns out. Janson had one installed earlier, and he. caught us in the act, so to speak."  
  
"So?" Jag was still a bit groggy and wasn't thinking straight. "What's that got to do. oh. OH!" he exclaimed, realization dawning. "Sithspit!"  
  
"Yeah," Jaina said. "He sent it to my parents, and now my father wants to see you."  
  
Jag launched into a whole string of expletives that would have made even Han wince. They started down the corridor back to the Solos' residence. "How did he take it?"  
  
"Not good." Jaina took a deep breath as they reached her parents' quarters and turned to Jag. "Don't worry, my mother won't let him hurt you." Jag sighed in relief, then blanched as Jaina continued, "Bad."  
  
He gulped and straightened as Jaina keyed in the codes. When they entered the suite, they were met by Leia and a slightly less irate Han Solo emerging from the bedroom. Slightly less irate. "Son," he said gruffly, "I'd like to talk to you in private."  
  
Jag preceded him into the bedroom. When Jaina tried to follow, Leia restrained her. "It's for the best," she whispered. "Men have a lot of issues to work out, and they'd prefer to do it without our interference. although," she added, with a twinkle in her eye, "Things would be so much simpler if they did listen to us." She led Jaina to a couch and they both sat down.  
  
Jaina twisted her hands nervously in her lap. What is Dad saying? Will Jag not like me any more because I have such a weird father? Will he think I'm worth all this?  
  
"Of course he will," Leia murmured reassuringly, picking up on Jaina's thoughts. "He loves you."  
  
Several minutes later, a triumphant Han entered the room, followed by a shaken and subdued, but still intact, Jag. "We understand each other perfectly," Han said, clapping Jag on the shoulder.  
  
Jag winced. "Perfectly," he echoed, half-heartedly.  
  
Jaina quickly jumped in. "Well, it's really late, and Jag and I have squadron stuff early tomorrow," she said. "So, goodnight, and thanks for dinner, Mom!" She hustled Jag out of the Solo quarters and back to the Twin Suns barracks before her father could change her mind and carve Jag up into itsy-bitsy pieces with a blunt vibroblade. "So, what'd my dad say?"  
  
Jag made a face. "Nothing that should be repeated in polite society," he said. "The gist of it was, I keep my hands off of you, he lets me live. I agreed."  
  
"What?!" Jaina stopped and stared at him in shock.  
  
Jag grinned and continued. "But what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?" He put his arms around her.  
  
"Right," Jaina agreed, her eyes sparkling. "My, my, Colonel. You've turned into quite the sneaky rebel."  
  
"It's the company I keep," Jag returned playfully. "There's this Rebel pilot that's had this amazing influence on me."  
  
"And who would that be?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Guess," Jag said, the word a whisper against her lips. He kissed her gently and pulled away soon.  
  
"Has my father really scared you that badly?" Jaina asked impishly. "Can't even kiss me decently anymore?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Jag demanded, and brought his lips down forcefully onto hers without waiting for a response. Jaina was swept away by his passion. Usually, she had to be the one to initiate closer contact. Not so tonight. Maybe I should get Dad to talk to him more often, Jaina thought wryly, before she completely lost the ability to think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So. 


	16. Chapter 15

Well, here it is, like I said!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Kyp leaned against his X-Wing and wiped his dirty hands on an already filthy cloth. "Well, I think that's the last of it," he said. "Thanks for helping me with the modifications."  
  
"No problem," said Lisani, sliding herself out from beneath the starship. "Everything should run smoothly now. Your problem was that the exhaust vent was just a tad out of alignment, but that caused the cooler fluid tubes here to inhibit the flow to the actual radiator, which in turn-" She stopped at Kyp's blank expression. "Sorry," she said, grinning. "This is all going over your head, isn't it?"  
  
Kyp nodded, smiling shamefacedly. "Yeah," he said. "Although Jaina would have probably understood every single word that you said." He offered her a hand and pulled her upright. He had misjudged her weight, however, and yanked too hard, pulling her body flush against his.  
  
A wave of heat swept up Lisani's face and neck as their bodies came into contact and she lowered her gaze to the floor of the hangar bay.  
  
Kyp immediately dropped her hand as if it were a hot coal and stepped away. "Sorry," he blurted, his face red as well.  
  
Lisani nodded shortly and fled down the passageway. Kyp listened to her retreating footsteps until not even the echo could be heard. "Shavit," he muttered, resting his head against the side of his cockpit. He banged his head against the metal, frustrated. "A Jedi has no emotions. A Jedi can control his thoughts. A Jedi would not spend all of his time thinking about how beautiful she is and how much he wants to kiss her. Kriff!" He yelled in surprise as he looked up into Jaina's grinning countenance. "Jaina! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"My, my, my," Jaina said mock-seriously. "I never thought I'd see the day when Kyp Durron, THE Kyp Durron, was hit so hard by a pretty face that a mere apprentice could sneak up on him while being as loud as an angry Rancor." Her eyes twinkled. "And so upset over a certain someone that he was repeating the Jedi Code. And getting it wrong."  
  
Kyp blushed. "Stop it, Jaina," he said. "Not that I would argue about your being a Rancor, but-"  
  
Jaina laughed and smacked his stomach. "Very funny, Kyp," she said. "Now, have you seen Jag anywhere?"  
  
Kyp grinned. "Personally, I think he needed a break from the endless make- out sessions and is hiding from you."  
  
Jaina raised an eyebrow. "You know, Kyp, I'm sure Lis will love to hear of the effect she has on a certain Jedi Master-"  
  
"Okay, okay," Kyp cut in hastily. "I get it. No, I don't know where Lover- Jag is. Why do you want to see him, anyway? Besides the obvious, I mean."  
  
"We have to go hunting." At Kyp's confused look, Jaina elaborated. "Wes hunting."  
  
"What's he done now?" Kyp asked. "Wait. Do I want to know?"  
  
Jaina sighed in exasperation. "Well. ummm. he kinda filmed me and Jag. er. kissing in a turbolift, and he. sent it to my parents."  
  
Kyp stared at her in shock, then burst out laughing. "Oh, Force," he gasped, gripping his sides, "How much I'd have paid to see Han's face!" He bent over, still laughing. "And you're asking me where Jag is? Have you checked all the garbage receptacles on base for his body?"  
  
Jaina frowned at him. "It's not that funny!"  
  
Kyp straightened up, tears in his eyes. "Oh, yes it is," he said.  
  
"What is?" Jaina spun around at the sound of Jag's voice.  
  
She smiled at Kyp sweetly. "Oh, we were just discussing how pretty Lisani Boros is," she said. "What do you think, Jag?"  
  
Jag looked at the two of them. "No comment."  
  
"Why not?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Because no matter how I answer, it'll get me shot," Jag responded. "See, if I say that I think she's pretty, Kyp will be happy, but Jaina will fry me. IF I say she's not that good-looking, Jaina will be happy, but Kyp will spend the rest of the day thinking up imaginative ways to kill me."  
  
Kyp feigned surprise. "Why do you think I'd care that much?"  
  
Jag laughed. "You'd never have asked Jaina to help you fix your ship, or anyone else, for that matter. And yet, all of a sudden, who's helping you with repairs?" He shot Kyp a knowing look and wrapped his arm around Jaina's shoulders. "Trust me, Kyp. I've been there. I know the signs."  
  
"Signs of what?" Kyp asked, wearing a carefully disinterested expression.  
  
"Of being in love," Jag responded.  
  
Kyp looked at Jag as if he were crazy. "What?!" He exclaimed. "I'm not in love!"  
  
Jaina ignored the furiously protesting Kyp and grinned up at Jag as she kissed his cheek. "You're so smart, Jag," she said.  
  
Jag smiled at her. "No, I'm not," he replied softly. "I just love you very, very much." He brought his lips down onto hers.  
  
"Okay, bye, kids," Kyp said hastily, and headed for the exit.  
  
Jag's hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve as he passed the lip-locked couple. Kyp was forced to stand and wait until Jaina finally released Jag from the embrace. "She's at the bar in the pilot's lounge," Jag said.  
  
"Who?" Kyp asked, pretending ignorance.  
  
Jag had time only to raise an eyebrow at Kyp before Jaina pulled his face back down to hers.  
  
"Oh. OH. Lisani?" Kyp asked, once more feigning surprise. "Well, thanks for the information, but why would I want to know that?" He waited a few moments, but when Jaina showed know signs of relenting in her onslaught on Jag's mouth, Kyp gave up and left, taking the passage that led to the pilot's lounge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	17. Chapter 16

Well, here it is! I hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Lisani sat at the bar, swirling the brandy around in her glass. What was all that about? she thought. This is crazy. I can't be falling for Kyp Durron. I mean, I barely met the man, what, two standard weeks ago? And yet I can still feel every place where his body touched mine.  
  
She tossed the liquid back and felt it burn a trail all the way down to her toes. Catching the bartender's attention, she motioned for another brandy. I just want to drink and drink until I forget that Kyp Durron ever existed, she thought. I just want to forget how much I want to pin him down and kiss him until he can't think. He could never love me back. It's all just a futile exercise of my overactive imagination. I just imagined that spark of feeling in his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Sith!" she yelled as she turned and met those same emerald eyes.  
  
Kyp winced. "Would you mind not using that particular expletive while I'm around?"  
  
Lisani colored and laughed nervously. "Right. Sorry. I forgot."  
  
Kyp waved it off as he sat next to her. "That's okay," he said. "It's rather refreshing, actually. To meet someone that could ever forget my past."  
  
Lis looked at him. "It's weird," she said, contemplating his features. "When I look at you, I don't even think about what you were, I mean, the Destroyer of Carida and all that. Although that's what I knew most about you before I met you. No, when I see you-" She cut herself off and blushed again. "Here I am, spouting my mouth off to the great Kyp Durron," she murmured. "My apologies, Master. Just tell me to shut up." She picked up the glass the bartender had refilled and tossed it back.  
  
"No, no," Kyp said. "Now I'm curious. What do you see when you look at me? And please, call me Kyp."  
  
Lisani snuck a shy glance at him. "Then call me Lis," she said.  
  
Kyp smiled at her. "It's a deal, Lis," he said. "Now please, continue."  
  
"Well, I see someone who's very, very good at whatever he does, whether it's wrecking an X-Wing or sweet-talking new pilots into helping him repair said X-Wing." She laughed at Kyp's surprised expression. "What? Not what you expected to hear?"  
  
Kyp schooled his face into a carefully neutral mask. "Nothing," he said quickly. "I did ask you to be honest."  
  
Lis smiled and shook her head. "Male pilots and their egos," she said. "Won't even admit it when we women can see what they're thinking."  
  
Kyp laughed. "Can't forget, I'm a Jedi too. Which means my ego is allowed to be as big as a Tauntaun's stench."  
  
Lis laughed with him. "True. I'd forgotten about that. But aren't Jedi supposed to be sober and modest and all that fun stuff?"  
  
"The other Jedi, perhaps," Kyp said, striking a heroic pose. "But not for Kyp Durron. He lives on the wild side, courting danger at every turn, and is not afraid to boast about it to pretty young women in bars." He dropped his arms. "But, seriously, is that all you think of me?"  
  
Definitely not, Lis thought. I think you're an amazing man too damn sexy for my peace of mind. Aloud, she said, "Well, that's about as much of your character as I've seen. My further opinion will have to wait."  
  
"Till when?" Kyp asked nonchalantly.  
  
Lis shrugged. "Till whenever you decide to show me another side of yourself, I guess," she said.  
  
"How about tonight? At the tapcaf?" Kyp asked, clasping his sweaty palms together.  
  
"Is this like a. a date?" Lis asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to get to know me better," Kyp said, unsuccessfully trying to slow his rapid pulse.  
  
Lis shrugged. "What the hell. Okay. Who knows, it could be fun."  
  
"It's a date then?" Kyp asked.  
  
Lis nodded. "You know, I still don't understand why we have a tapcaf on base."  
  
Kyp shrugged. "Who knows. I think Squeaky refused to come unless Wedge let him have one."  
  
Lis raised an eyebrow. "Really? Or do you think it was so the ratio of drunk pilots to sober ones in one place would be reduced?"  
  
Kyp laughed. "You know, I think I like your hypothesis better," he said, finally relaxing.  
  
Lis smiled. "Oh, could you clear up another thing for me?" At Kyp's nod of acquiescence, she continued. "What exactly is Lieutenant Solo and who exactly is Colonel Fel to her?"  
  
Kyp sat back. "Well, a while back, Jaina started adopting the persona of the Yuuzhan Vong Trickster goddess, Yun-Harla, in order to confuse the Vong. Wedge thought it was a good idea and recruited Sharr and Piggy to develop the concept a bit more. Eventually, to prevent possible security leaks, Wedge had Jaina act as the goddess day in and day out, giving her special privileges right and left, hoping that any Vong spies would believe that she truly was their goddess."  
  
"If you don't mind my saying so, if this is confidential, why are you telling me now?"  
  
"Well, since we broke off and sort of formed a new Rebellion, the point's been kinda moot. Wedge personally knows and trusts nearly everyone in this system, and those he doesn't know, another of the Insiders does. So we're absolutely positive there are no security leaks, and since Jaina was getting rather fed up with it all, she stopped playing the role every hour of the day. She still is the Goddess in space and stuff, where our comm conversations might get intercepted and decoded, but down here she's just soon-to-be-promoted Lieutenant Jaina Solo."  
  
Lis nodded and quietly digested this information. "And my second question?"  
  
Kyp laughed. "You mean you had to ask? Isn't it obvious? They're... well, I hesitate to say lovers because I know they're not sleeping together, but they're as close to that as you can possibly get without crossing the line."  
  
"I see," said Lis. Checking her wristchrono, she gasped. "1300! I have to go meet with the Goddess! Which reminds me. What time should I meet you tonight?"  
  
"1900 sound good?" At Lis's nod, Kyp smiled. "See you then!" He sat back and relaxed, basking in the knowledge that that night he would be going on his very first serious date. Sitting up suddenly, he swore under his breath. Force, please please PLEASE don't let Jaina find out about this!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of course, we all know what's going to happen... 


	18. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Glancing at her chrono, Jaina sighed. Lis was several minutes late for their meeting, which had been scheduled for 1300 sharp. Stretching out with the Force, Jaina tried to locate the tardy pilot but failed. About to give up, Jaina suddenly sensed a spot of pure, unadulterated joy broadcasting from the vicinity of the pilot lounge. Wondering who it could be, Jaina investigated further.  
  
************************  
  
Across the base, Kyp felt Jaina's probe and slammed his defenses shut. It was too late, however. Jaina had found out. "Jaina!" he roared, leaping to his feet.  
  
She sent the mental image of sticking her tongue out at him. Kyp has a da- ate, Kyp has a da-ate, she singsonged in his head.  
  
Kyp shook a fist in the air. Just wait until I get a hold of you, you little.  
  
Jaina shook a finger. Ah, ah, ah. You want your girlfriend to find out all your embarrassing secrets?  
  
Kyp blushed. She's not my girlfriend. We're just. friends.  
  
Jaina smirked. A few months ago, Jag and I were 'just friends'. Now look at us.  
  
Kyp coughed. I avoid it whenever possible.  
  
Jaina started to respond, but just then Lis arrived at her office. We'll continue this conversation later, she sent. And remember: best behavior or Lis finds out what you wear to bed.  
  
Jaina! Kyp had time for one last exasperated shout before she cut herself off. He rested his face in his hands. Force, to think I ever wanted a little sister.  
  
************************  
  
"Great One? Are you all right?"  
  
Jaina opened her eyes to meet the worried gaze of Lisani. "Sorry, Flight Officer Boros," she said. "I'm fine. And please, call me Lieutenant."  
  
Lis snapped a sharp salute. "Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"At ease, pilot," Jaina said. "Take a seat." She motioned towards a chair in front of her desk. "Now, then," she continued, "I noticed in your résumé that you were a skilled communications specialist and were currently experimenting with Vong technology. Care to tell me about it?"  
  
"Well," Lisani began, "you know that the only way Vong are comfortable communicating is with a villip." At Jaina's nod of acknowledgment, she continued. "I've been studying them and trying to figure out how they work in the hopes that with that knowledge we might be able to intercept messages and the like."  
  
"Have you had any success?" Jaina asked, leaning forward in her chair.  
  
"Well. Not a lot," Lis admitted. "But I think that given a decent interval of time and some live specimens, I could probably figure out how they work."  
  
Jaina leaned back in her chair and studied the woman before her. Her features were delicate, yet there was a quiet strength about her that seemed to radiate from deep within. I can understand what Kyp sees in her, Jaina thought. Returning her attention to Lis's words, she replied, "That I can get you."  
  
Lis smiled. "Thanks, Lieutenant. I'd be happy to oblige. However, I do have one question: How would this affect my regular squadron duties?"  
  
"As you know, the Twin Suns are considered the Goddess's own personal squadron. Knowing how those hellishly ugly bumps work would enable me to perform a few. Goddess maneuvers, shall we say." Jaina winked. "You'd still practice with the squadron on a daily basis, but you'd also spend some time in one of the labs either under the supervision of Danni Quee or Cilghal."  
  
Lis nodded in understanding. "Well, in that case, Lieutenant, I can't wait." She glanced surreptitiously at her wristchrono, but Jaina caught the movement.  
  
"Now, I understand you have plans tonight with a certain handsome rogue," Jaina said, grinning.  
  
Lis's jaw dropped and she turned a fiery red. "How did you know?" She was too surprised to even attempt to deny it.  
  
"I am a Jedi," Jaina replied. "Dismissed."  
  
Lis got to her feet and executed a sharp salute. "Thank you, Lieutenant," she said, then exited the room.  
  
Jaina swung her feet up onto her desk as the door hissed shut behind the petite pilot. Now I know why Wedge has so much fun ribbing me and Jag, she mused, a twinkle in her eye. I can't wait until I actually come face-to- face with Kyp.  
  
Just then, someone knocked at her door. Reaching out with her senses, Jaina discovered that it was Jag who was standing in the hallway. Hastily swinging her feet off the desk, she pressed the button that slid the door open.  
  
Jag walked in and shut the door. "Any luck?" he asked, a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, that depends on what you're talking about," Jaina said, a predatory glint in her eyes as she approached Jag.  
  
"I was referring to the plan, but if there was something else you had in mind." He was cut off by Jaina's lips on his. Moaning slightly, he wrapped her in a strong embrace as Jaina's mouth opened. Accepting the invitation, Jag slipped his tongue inside her parted lips. This time Jaina moaned, but not at all quietly. She had the presence of mind to lock the door with the Force as she slid her hands up underneath Jag's shirt and stroked his bare skin.  
  
Jag picked Jaina up without breaking the kiss and carried her over to her desk where he set her down. Jaina parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, holding him close with all of her strength. Jag's hands ran down her back then slipped under the hem of her top. Jaina moaned deep in the back of her throat, crushing his mouth to her own.  
  
Then, a comlink beeped.  
  
"FORCE!" Jaina exploded, breaking the kiss. She pulled her blaster in one smooth motion. "Where is that thrice-cursed invention of the Sith?!?!?!"  
  
"Relax, Jaina," Jag said, breathing hard. "It's probably your parents."  
  
"No, I know who it is," she responded, her eyes steely. "And if I didn't need him, he would have his head removed straight-away." Marching over to the comlink resting on a chair, the viciously thumbed the switch. "What?!" She barked into the mouthpiece.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goddess. Was I disturbing something? I'm eternally sorry," came the mocking voice of Wedge.  
  
"Wedge, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you had Force abilities," Jaina gritted. "What's the status?"  
  
"Confirmed," Wedge replied. "And I'm about to make the call."  
  
"Hold on," Jaina responded, her mood suddenly improving. "We'll be right there." She flipped the switch and turned back to Jag. "You wanted to know if I'd had any success?" she asked. "Follow me."  
  
************************  
  
Jaina and Jag arrived somewhat breathlessly at Wedge's office several minutes later. They had shown admirable self-restraint on the way over, having only been sidetracked twice by beckoningly empty conference rooms.  
  
Wedge shook his head and smiled but refrained from commenting on their slightly disheveled appearance. "You want me to go ahead and make it now?" he asked.  
  
Jag glanced around his uncle's spacious office. Gathered there were Gavin, Face, Kell, Danni, Sharr, Piggy, and other assorted Wraiths and Rogues. Having been filled in by Jaina, he knew what was going on and couldn't help grinning in anticipation. He nodded at Wedge. "Go ahead."  
  
Wedge keyed a comlink and waited until Wes's voice responded. "Whaddya want?"  
  
"Wes, could you come to my office? I have to discuss something with you." Although Wes couldn't see his face, Wedge kept his expression neutral.  
  
"Listen, Wedge, if this is about the thing with your nephew and the Solos, I swear-" Wes's voice was agitated.  
  
"Wes, calm down. This isn't about that at all," Wedge soothed, winking at the others. "I'm just having individual meetings with all the squadron leaders to discuss the status of their people."  
  
"Oh." The prankster sounded immeasurably relieved. "All right, then, Wedge, I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
"Good." Wedge paused. "What were you saying about my nephew?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing," Wes replied hastily. "Nothing at all."  
  
"That's a relief," Wedge said. "For a minute there, I was afraid I'd have to kill you." He grinned as Wes audibly gulped. "See you soon, Wes." He keyed off the comlink. "All right, places, people," he called.  
  
Kell pulled a long face. "I wish there was something to blow up," he said morosely. "What good is a prank if nothing gets blown up?"  
  
Shalla delivered what she considered a light smack to Kell's belly, who immediately doubled over in pain. She giggled. "Oops."  
  
Kell opened his mouth to deliver an indignant retort, but rapidly closed it again as Jaina whispered, "He's right outside!"  
  
Face brought the holocam he was carrying up to his shoulder and began filming. Everyone held their breaths as Wes opened the door and stepped through. "Wedge, what-" He abruptly stopped talking and let loose a yell when a pail of green, gelatinous goo sloshed down over his body. The assembled pilots immediately began cracking up. "Wedge, what the hell is this?!"  
  
Wedge handed Was a cloth, grinning. "Just a little payback," he said, as Wes vigorously scrubbed at his face. "Just remember next time you decide to try something like that again: Don't play a prank on the nephew of your commanding officer." Giving the roguish miscreant a pat on the back, Wedge stepped back as Wes removed the cloth from his face.  
  
At the sight of his features, the pilots laughed even louder, for his face and neck were stained a fluorescent orange. "What?" Wes asked in confusion.  
  
In response, Jaina held up a mirror. Wes let out a shriek. "WHAT IN ALL THIRTEEN TANAABIAN HELLS HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!?!"  
  
Jaina laughed so hard she nearly dropped the mirror. "Danni. " she gasped.  
  
Wes spun to face the blond scientist who was clutching her sides. "What did you do?" he demanded.  
  
Danni straightened. "I sneaked into your room and stole a dab of your. what was it, Wrinkle-Free Face Crème?"  
  
Even under the orange, Wes blushed a fiery red. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Danni waved a hand impatiently. "We all know about you secret, Wes. But, anyway, I tested it in the lab and developed a chemical formula that would react with the elements in the cream and turn your face orange."  
  
Wes stared at her in shocked silence. "How did you get into my room?" He finally managed.  
  
Danni again began laughing. "Wedge gave your codes to me," she said.  
  
Wes walked over to his commanding officer and stared at him. Then, without warning, he smooched Wedge on the cheek. "What the?!" Wedge was confused until Wes, now cracking up, held the mirror up. "Wes, I'm going to kill you!!"  
  
"That is, unless Iella gets to you first, Wedge," Face replied, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"He who laughs last, laughs longest, my friend," Wes said, flashing a smile.  
  
And indeed, Wes the eternally youthful (with a little help) prankster had had the last laugh. For there, right smack-dab in the middle of Wedge's cheek was a fluorescent orange kiss mark.  
  
Wedge stared at his reflected image for a few more moments, then shrugged and joined in with the laughter. He clapped Wes on the back. "Good one, Major," he said.  
  
"Remember, never play a prank on a friend of the commanding officer," Wes said mock-seriously, throwing an arm over Wedge's shoulders.  
  
Shaking his head over Wes's antics, Wedge went to a cabinet and pulled out a crate of Whyren's Reserve. "Drinks, anyone?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	19. Chapter 18

Well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Jaina and Jag were in a conference room. Unfortunately, so was the rest of the squadron, so they were forced to keep their hands to themselves. for a while, anyway. Jaina had called a squadron meeting. "Twin Suns," she began, "The inevitable has happened." She paused and composed her features into a mournful mask that Hobbie Klivian would have been proud of.  
  
"We're being assigned to defend the moon base," Sharr guessed. At Jaina's nod, he frowned. "But what's so bad about that?"  
  
Jaina closed her eyes. "We've been sent there along with two other squadrons," she said. "Wraith and the Taanabian Aces."  
  
There was silence in the conference room. Finally, Sharr spoke. "So, what's the bad news?"  
  
Jaina opened her eyes and glared at him. "Wes Janson is the leader of that squadron!"  
  
"So, what's the bad news?" Sharr repeated, grinning. "Piggy and I were in need of some more instruction from the Master, anyway. Think of it as killing two mynocks with one shot."  
  
"Yeah, you and Janson," Jaina shot back, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Believe you me, I am not my father's daughter for nothing."  
  
Sharr's grin quickly disappeared. "I understand, G-Goddess," he said.  
  
"Good." Jaina surveyed the rest of the pilots. "If there are no more questions from anyone other than the monkey-lizard and his cohort, meeting's dismissed. Oh, Kyp and Jag, may I speak with you?"  
  
The other pilots rose and filed out of the conference room, chattering. Finally, Jaina was left alone with Jag and Kyp.  
  
"First on the agenda." Jaina went over to Jag and kissed him deeply. Kyp, unsurprisingly, began to make gagging noises and look disgusted. Without breaking the kiss, Jaina used the Force to press a button on the holoprojector in the room. An image of Kyp and Lis kissing rather passionately suddenly appeared on the wall.  
  
Jaina finally stopped kissing Jag and they both began laughing at Kyp's shocked expression. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to use that," she giggled, sitting down on Jag's lap.  
  
Kyp's mouth was still open. He shut it with a snap and turned to Jaina. "Is that why you wanted me in here?" His face was carefully neutral.  
  
"No," Jaina responded. "Just wait."  
  
The three sat in silence for a little while longer, and then the screen abruptly changed scenes to show a moon against a starry background.  
  
"That's Basulen's moon," Jaina informed Kyp. "Now watch, and see what you make of this."  
  
Kyp and Jag both carefully observed the tableau, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a ship resembling a coralskipper appeared on the very edge of the screen. It wove in and out of the holocam's view several times, flying slowly.  
  
Jaina froze the recording. "So, what do you think?"  
  
Kyp stroked his chin. "I'd say that was the Vong equivalent of a recon X- Wing," he said.  
  
Jaina nodded. "That was my hunch, too."  
  
"But I don't understand," Jag said, frowning. "Why didn't the ships up there go after it?"  
  
"It was discovered only when Tycho was replaying the recordings yesterday," Jaina said. "That's why we're going up there with the Wraiths and the Aces. The Rogues, Blackmoons, and the other squads are up there already, and we're being sent too. Wedge is worried that this means a major attack will be mounted on the moon soon."  
  
Jag nodded thoughtfully. "Is everyone else going to hear about this as well?"  
  
"Yes," Jaina affirmed. "I just wanted to see your reactions first."  
  
Kyp stood up and stretched. "Well, if you don't need me any more, Goddess, I think I'll go find. something else to do."  
  
Jaina smothered a laugh. "Go find your girlfriend, then, Kyp," she said.  
  
Didn't your parents ever teach you to be more discreet?  
  
Jaina snorted. This is Han Solo we're talking about, Kyp, remember?  
  
What about your mother?  
  
She wasn't around a whole lot, always off saving the universe. Jaina sighed wistfully.  
  
But she still loved you. Kyp sent the equivalent of a hug through their bond.  
  
Thanks, Kyp. Jaina returned the hug.  
  
Kyp left, closing the door behind him. Jaina turned her head to meet Jag's eyes. "Now, where were we?"  
  
************************  
  
Kyp walked to his quarters, whistling unconsciously. He suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped himself. I don't remember when I've ever been this happy, he thought. And it's all because of Lis. He allowed his thoughts to wander back to how they had spent last evening.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Kyp, it's so beautiful out here," Lis said, breathing in the fresh air. She and Kyp were seated on a rock next to a waterfall, a picnic spread out before them.  
  
Kyp smiled wryly as he recalled the last "picnic" he had been to. Jaina had forced him to drink paint thinner with dirt, lighter fluid, and poison mixed in. Fortunately, our drinks are much better. He took a sip of his Corellian brandy.  
  
Lis sighed as she leaned back on the rock to admire the stars above. Kyp leaned back next to her, propping himself on his elbow so he could see her. The breeze had blown a few strands of hair across her face, and he gently tucked them behind her ear. She rested her face against his hand and smiled at him. Kyp felt his heart rate speed up at merely the sight of her smile and smiled back. She really loves me. I don't know why, I don't know what miracle of the Force made her mine, but I know I'm never gong to let her go.  
  
Lis shifted her eyes back up to the sky. "There's Agamar," she said softly.  
  
"Where?" Kyp rolled over onto his back, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
Lis picked up his arm and pointed with it to a blue star. "Agamar is the second planet in the system," she said softly. She unconsciously caressed his forearm with her fingers.  
  
Kyp turned his head to look at her and wasn't surprised to find tears in her eyes. "There, there," he said softly. He bent down to kiss her softly. "I'm sure your parents made it off before the Vong got there." He kissed her again.  
  
Lis wrapped both of her arms around him and returned his kiss. "Thank you, Kyp," she said softly.  
  
"For what? The picnic? I didn't make the food, it-"  
  
"No," Lis said softly, cutting him off. "For being there for me."  
  
"I love you, Kyp." Her softly spoken words jolted Kyp to the core. He had known that she loved him, but knowing something and hearing it spoken aloud were two very different things.  
  
Kyp felt a lump form in his throat. "I love you, Lis," he whispered. The words felt awkward coming out of his mouth. He had never uttered them to a living soul ever since his parents had died. But when they left his lips, he felt amazingly free.  
  
Lis smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss. This is where I belong, Kyp thought. I'm finally home.  
  
[/Flashback]  
  
Kyp smiled to himself as he caught himself whistling once again. An old song his mother used to sing floated through his head. Let me call you sweetheart/ I'm in love with you.  
  
I'm in love, Kyp thought to himself. I'm in love! It was an exhilarating feeling.  
  
Okay, okay, Jaina sent grumpily. No need to announce it to the universe.  
  
Sorry, Kyp sent back, not fazed in the least. It's just the first time I've ever felt like this, and-  
  
Jaina cut him off. Comm the United Lovers' Association and stop bothering me! I'm kinda busy right now. And with that, she slammed their connection closed.  
  
Kyp shrugged, and once again began whistling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liked? Tell me! 


	20. Chapter 19

Anyway... post time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Jaina checked her displays as she came out of hyperspace, the rest of the Twin Suns forming up behind her. They had just taken a short hyperspace hop to the moon, the first of the squadrons to arrive. "Tighten it up, Three," she commed.  
  
"Yes, sir, Goddess, sir," Kyp replied, laughter in his voice.  
  
Jaina shook her head. "Funny, Kyp," she said dryly.  
  
The eleven X-Wings and one clawcraft entered the moon's atmosphere and landed at the moon base. Hopping out of her ship, Jaina tucked her helmet under her arm and strode forward to greet Tycho, followed by the rest of her squadron. "Have you picked up anything new?" she asked as the older pilot led them into the base.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "About two standard hours ago, we received word that a small fleet is massing near Obroa-Skai. Considering that it's only a parsec or two from there to Basulen, we're reasonably sure that we'll be seeing some Vong soon."  
  
Jaina nodded. "The rest of the squads are on their way, and the people on the ground are covering our tracks," she informed Tycho. "We want the Vong to think that this is the only base in-system."  
  
Tycho nodded. "I knew Wedge had a contingency plan if the Vong showed up before we wanted them to," he said. They turned down a corridor. "Here are your pilots' quarters. Have them settle in as quickly as they can, then take up patrol duty once the other squads arrive. You and Colonel Fel have been requested to attend a meeting on the Rebel Dream."  
  
Jaina clenched her teeth at the obvious exclusion of Kyp from the planning session. She didn't say anything, though, because she knew that Wedge, Tycho, and Gavin, the Holy Triumvirate, had a deep-seated hatred of Kyp. And not without cause, she thought. First Qwi Xux and Carida, then Sernpidal. But he's different now. she sighed. I guess some people don't change their minds.  
  
She took Kyp aside as Tycho waited for her and Jag. "You know what to do," she said quietly. "You're in charge of the squad until I get back. You're stuck with patrol duty. I know it's simple, but the Vong fleet could arrive at any moment. Keep your eyes open. I'll debrief you once we get back."  
  
Kyp nodded. "I understand, Great One," he said, for once not sarcastic.  
  
"And Kyp, don't you dare die on me now." She enfolded Kyp in a quick, hard hug. "Be careful up there."  
  
Jaina turned to Jag. "Colonel, we've got to go," she said. Turning, she and Jag followed Tycho back to the docking bay.  
  
"Your parents and the Skywalkers are already there," Tycho informed Jaina. "They flew up yesterday with Wedge, once we got the holos and figured out what was going on." He gestured towards a shuttle. "Care to join me?"  
  
Jaina started to walk towards the shuttle, then stopped. The back of her neck prickled. "I think we'll just take our ships," she said. Closing her eyes, she tried to grasp the elusive feeling that something was about to go very, very wrong.  
  
"Jaina?" Jag said softly. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Shaking off the feeling, Jaina opened her eyes and smiled at Jag. "Of course," she said. "I'm just more comfortable in an X-Wing, that's all."  
  
Jag smiled and shook his head. "Don't I know it," he murmured. Turning, he strode over to his clawcraft and climbed in, donning his helmet on the way.  
  
Jaina entered her own starship and began running the pre-flight checks. Closing her eyes once more, she tried to trace her bad feeling. What is it? she wondered. She felt a slight disturbance in the Force. What could possibly be wrong? Wedge has spies everywhere, he knows what's going on. She sighed. Then why do I feel like this?  
  
************************  
  
Once they reached the Star Destroyer, they were met by Wedge. "Colonel, Lieutenant, this way." He led them to a large conference room. Gavin, Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, and Face, among others, were also present.  
  
Jaina and Jag sat down next to each other and turned towards the holoproj at the front of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Jaina saw her father glaring vibroblades at Jag. She smiled as Leia leaned over and whispered in his ear, visibly relaxing him. She shook her head. The man may be the head of the family, but the woman's the neck. and the neck is the one that turns the head.  
  
Just then, Wedge stepped up and cleared his throat. "People," he began, "as many of you know, we've received word that a Vong fleet is massing at Obroa- Skai and will shortly be heading in our direction." He turned on the holoproj. "This is a feed from one of the holocams on the hull of this ship. Now, here's what's going to happen." He pointed to an area on the holo. "This is where the fleet is most likely to come out of hyperspace, or whatever the Vong equivalent is," he said. "It's the most direct route from Obroa-Skai. This means that any ships caught there will be toast. Instead, our capital ships will form up here and the fighters will go in and engage the skips. We're still waiting on the Blackmoons, Vanguards, Spikes, and a couple other squads from the surface, but-"  
  
Han cut him off. "Not any more," he said, pointing to some blips on the projection. "Aren't those them?"  
  
"No," Wedge replied. "That's the wrong vector for ships coming from the planet. That's-" He squinted at the holo. His face turned pale. "Kriff, it's the Vong!"  
  
"How did that happen?" Han barked. "They were supposed to be here!" He jabbed a finger at the place Wedge had indicated.  
  
"Supposed to be," Wedge said. "But they're not. If the readouts are any good, it looks like they've entered the system coming from Bimisaari. Sith!" He pounded his fist on the table as bright flashes signaled the beginning of the battle. "How was I stupid enough to fall for that old trick? We used it ourselves in the Rebellion!"  
  
The blood drained from Jaina's face. "Only the Twins are out there now," she whispered. Her senses flared. "Oh, Force, please, no."  
  
She and Jag rose and raced from the room, followed closely by Face and the rest of the pilots. They sprinted to the hangar bay and quickly powered up their ships as alarms began wailing all over the ship. "Come on, come on," Jaina muttered, as the pre-flight check seemed to take forever. The comm in her helmet crackled. "Jaina, I'm sure they'll be all right," came Jag's voice.  
  
Jaina shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Some of them are already dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh... cliffie! I seem to be developing an evil streak lately... Tell me what you thought! 


	21. Chapter 20

So you REEEEEEEEEALLY wanna know who died? Read on... Just remember, action sequences aren't my thing. You have been warned...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Kyp led the Twin Suns around the moon, checking for anomalies or even stray skips. Finding nothing after fifteen standard minutes, Kyp relaxed. "Well, looks like nothing out here's out of the ordinary," he commed. "Once the other squads get out here, we'll be home free."  
  
Just then, he sensed a disturbance in the Force. Sitting up straight, he scanned the area around them and swore. "Kriffin' Vong can't even attack in the right place!" He grabbed the pilot's stick and abruptly swung his ship around. "Fall back, Twins, fall back!" he yelled frantically into the comm.  
  
The X-Wings all turned to flee back towards the moon as the skips that had jumped in began opening fire. Yorik coral splashed everywhere, interspersed with some laser fire.  
  
Kyp was swearing nonstop under his breath as he tried to get the squadron away from the Vong capital ships that had just jumped in-system. He knew his pilots could handle the smaller Vong ships, but going against one of the capital ships in an X-Wing was nothing less than suicide.  
  
Just then, his comm crackled. "I-I'm stuck!" came the voice of Twins Seven, a human male named Seth. "There's-too many of them! I can't get free! I can't-" His message abruptly cut off as the blip that represented his ship disappeared from Kyp's displays.  
  
"Force!" Kyp cried, slamming his fist against the console. Seth's death rippled through the Force as tears squeezed out of Kyp's eyes.  
  
"Twins, turn and engage. We are sufficiently far away from the capital ships." Kyp's voice seemed to be detached from the rest of his body. He didn't realize he had spoken until he had already turned and begun firing. Come on, come on, where are the other squads? he yelled into the Force.  
  
Switching on the stutter pattern, he sprayed one of the six skips converging on him with laser fire. Once the dovin basals overloaded, he let loose with a full-powered blast that exploded the yorik coral. Subconsciously he repeated the pattern as his mind tried to grasp the fact that Seth was dead. He hadn't known the man very well, but he had been a pilot flying under his command. And now he was dead.  
  
Kyp's comm crackled once more. "Someone, I need help! There's a skip on my tail and I can't shake him!" This time, the panicked voice belonged to Lis.  
  
Kyp swore even more viciously, cursing the last Vong pilot to a fiery hell. "Hang on, Six, I'm coming." He shot forward, spying Lis's X-Wing amid all the chaos of the battle. Dropping in neatly behind the skip on her tail, Kyp stuttered laserfire at the Vong ship. Knowing that he was dead, the pilot ignored the shots and instead concentrated on firing streams of plasma at Lis's ship.  
  
Lis ducked and wove expertly, but the Vong tailing her was too experienced. He managed to clip one of her engines, which immediately sputtered and died. With reduced speed, Lis was a sitting gornt.  
  
Kyp's curses were running together in a constant stream of profanity by now. Dispensing with the stutter technique, he instead launched a shadow bomb and watched with satisfaction as the skip exploded. He cursed again, though, when he realized that another one of Lis's engines had been taking out by debris. "Six, I want you outta there now," he gritted.  
  
"But Lead-" Kyp cut her off.  
  
"Lis, now. You're no good to the squadron if you're dead." He addressed her by name, not caring who could hear him.  
  
Her sigh crackled in his ear. "Yes, sir," she said, and promptly pulled out of the engagement zone.  
  
Kyp checked his boards. Two more Twins were EV, and no one was operating at optimal strength. Distracted at the moment, he didn't notice the skip on his tail until his astromech droid shrieked. Glancing at his ship's displays, he cursed again and again. Flicking on the comm, he yelled, "People, I need help! This kriffing Vong on my tail has taken out two of my engines, and my shields are failing fast."  
  
The Vong sprayed another stream of plasma at Kyp's ship, hitting him directly. "My shields are gone! Help!" Checking the displays, Kyp saw that all the other Twins were busy. Reconciling himself, to death, Kyp closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. He knew his Force capabilities could only save him for so long before the Vong finally caught up to him. He was a dead man.  
  
************************  
  
Lis heard Kyp's cry for help. Hurriedly checking her monitors, she saw that all the Twins were busy fending off the Vong. She nearly screamed with frustration. Kyp was going to die if someone didn't help him!  
  
She checked her ship's output displays and cursed. She was out of proton torpedoes. Her shields were barely functional. Two of her engines were gone, and her astromech was damaged.  
  
Closing her eyes, Lis breathed deeply. She knew there was only one thing left to do. Kyp was far more important to the Rebellion than she could ever hope to be. He was a Jedi Master and an amazing pilot. She didn't even have a planet to call home. Agamar had been occupied by the Vong early on in the war, and despite Kyp's comforting words, she felt in her bones that her parents had not made it off. Mother, Daddy, I'm coming. And Daryn, I'll be seeing you soon, after all these years.  
  
She opened her eyes, tears rolling down her face. She gripped the pilot's yoke and flipped on the comm.  
  
************************  
  
Just then, Kyp's comm crackled. "Kyp, I love you so much," came Lis's voice. "I don't blame you, and I'm doing this of my own choice. Goodbye, Kyp. I love you."  
  
Kyp's eyes snapped open. "LIS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed as her ship rammed the skip on his tail, causing an explosion that engulfed both ships. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His spirit writhed in agony as he felt Lis's death through the Force. He began chanting "no, no, no," in an endless litany, rocking back and forth in his pilot's couch. His heart had shattered with Lis's X-Wing. He kept waiting to wake up and find out it was all a bad dream, a nightmare. It wasn't happening. This was for real. Lis had just died, and she had taken Kyp's entire life with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*SOB*... 


End file.
